


Uzumaki-Mania

by TitanKiller31



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:23:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanKiller31/pseuds/TitanKiller31
Summary: A collection Of Naruto Stories I've written but i'll be doing it abit different then normal posting random story chapters instead of the whole thing





	1. Can't Let Go Part 1 Inner Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Naruto finally realises that Sakura will never return his feelings so he tries to move on. Sakura notices the change and realises that maybe she's starting to fall for him, during a mission to Sunagakure Naruto and Temari get close which Sakura doesn't like. Can she show him how she now feels?

Can't Let Go Part 1 Inner Feelings

Summary: Naruto finally realizes that Sakura will never return his feelings so he tries to move on. Sakura notices the change and realizes that maybe she's starting to fall for him, during a mission to Sunagakure Naruto and Temari get close which Sakura doesn't like. Can she show him how she now feels?

A/N: This story is an AU story of course there will be some canon moments of course. the pairings of this story are NaruSaku, NaruMari, NaruSakuMari there will be some angst because I just love angst there will be some Sakura bashing at first and Sasgay bashing because quite simply I don't like Sasgay at all plus I hate the pairing SasuSaku. If you don't like the story press back it's that simple if you do then enjoy. I will also be changing what he looks like because seriously Orange I think not.

Kyuubi Talking

Naruto Talking to Kyuubi

Inner Thoughts

Inner Sakura

Naruto's POV

Ever since the academy Naruto has had a crush on Sakura Haruno. To him she was a perfect, smart and beautiful. The only problem was that for the most part she always ignored him. If she didn’t she was always shouting at him or attacking him for getting in the way of her and her precious Sasuke-Kun. BAH.

Sure Sasuke was kinda like a brother to Naruto but that didn't stop the jealously from constantly growing inside Naruto. Wishing that Sakura showed him the affection she shows towards her precious Sasuke-Kun. Everyone it seemed knew other then Sakura herself and maybe some others that Naruto was head over heels for the pink haired Kunoichi. Sakura was oblivious to it and a bit like Naruto was in regards to another Kunoichi named Hinata Hyuga.

Everything changed though when Sasuke abandoned Konoha and joined Orochimaru to gain strength so he could kill his own brother Itachi Uchiha. Sakura almost went with Sasuke willing to become a missing nin to be with Sasuke. Of course that didn't happen instead she begged Naruto to bring him back. The first time he failed and almost died. That ended badly also because Sakura took it the wrong way, instead of any recognition of what happened, she hated him for defending himself and hurting her precious Sasuke-Kun.

It was during this time that Naruto started to doubt himself and wondering if Sakura was even worth it anymore. Thankfully along came Jiraiya who took Naruto for a two and half year training trip. For Naruto it was a godsend, because not only could he become a better Shinobi but he wouldn't have to think of Sakura. He still intended to bring back Sasuke that is if he ever could.

During the two and a half years Naruto became stronger learning many Jutsu's and even learning Sage Mode which was no easy task. In the time away Naruto barely thought of Sakura he had better things to think about like getting stronger.

Sakura's POV

In Konoha Sakura had also changed. Tsunade took Sakura on as her apprentice. Sakura didn't know but Naruto had asked her to. Tsunade was unwilling at first knowing just how badly Sakura treated Naruto who was like a son to her, but eventually she caved in and took her on as an apprentice. She started becoming much stronger while taking her job very seriously and with Sasuke turning traitor and Naruto on a training trip Sakura had really changed.

Something else changed for Sakura with Sasuke gone she had grown closer to Naruto well before the training trip of course, yes she still had moments when she lost her patience with the blond haired loud mouth but they also became close. She took it hard when she found out he had left with him even telling her he was leaving.

During the two and a half years Sakura became a great Medic Nin and really strong thanks to her Sensei Tsunade. Apart of her was always sad that Sasuke and Naruto were the powerhouses of team 7, sometimes it made her wonder just what she brought to the team. Of course Sasuke was always on her mind but she realized that Naruto was not the dead last goof everyone thought he was. Surely it wasn't all just an act was it?

Naruto was sometimes an enigma to her, yes he was always happy but sometimes especially after Sasuke left she started to think maybe it was a mask. She of course heard villager’s bad mouthing Naruto calling him a demon but she never knew why. Then when he left on his training trip and the villagers where happy. Sometimes it made her mad that her friend was hated so much and not know the reason why.

A major change is she along with every other member of the Konoha 11 become Chunin. She was happy when she finally became a Chunin. She had finally become strong but even then she wondered how Naruto would take it. Being the only Genin left besides Sasuke would surely wound his pride. She had even started to miss her loud mouth friend.

She knew that her friends also missed Naruto and of course The Ichiraku's did he was there best customer after all. Then there was Konohamaru she saw him often at first he was a bit edgy around her not that she knew why but over time he changed and they occasionally bumped into each other not that they really spoke much but they both missed Naruto for different reasons of course.

One of the biggest changes Sakura went through was her feelings regarding Sasuke no matter how many times she tried to do things with him he blew her off often calling her weak and annoying and that made her think what does she really feel about Sasuke was it just a crush or something else she doesn't know.

Naruto's POV

Naruto missed his friends back home well most of them at least. Jiraiya kept in contact with the news from Konoha and Naruto was happy mostly but when the subject of Sakura came out he didn't care he had no interest in hearing about her at all after a while Jiraiya stopped mentioning her as she was something he obviously didn’t want to talk about.

Jiraiya was sad about that because Tsunade told him often that Sakura asked about Naruto but Jiraiya told Tsunade not to tell her anything. Of course Tsunade hated lying to her apprentice but she did it. Every day Sakura would leave sad. Tsunade told Jiraiya about this but couldn't do anything about it if Naruto didn't want to know then what could they do.

During the trip Naruto and Jiraiya met Itachi and Kisame again they actually managed to catch Naruto by himself whist Jiraiya was off on one of his research trips luckily Gamachika informed Jiraiya who was able to arrive and save Naruto and Itachi and Kisame had to retreat. That was the only time they tried anything luckily for Naruto. That was what actually got Jiraiya to teach Naruto Sage mode but it was worth it.

2 And Half Years Later

Naruto and Jiraiya are approaching the main gates to Konoha there both laughing and chatting. Naruto's glad to be back. Izumo and Kotetsu see Jiraiya at the gate alongside what they think is the ghost of The Fourth Hokage which in actual fact it's his son Naruto Uzumaki. Although it's hard to tell he's not wearing Orange at all.

He's now wearing Black ANBU pants with a Black T-Shirt with The Leaf Symbol on the front and it really shows off his muscled chest he also has a black trench coat with black finger less gloves he also has a large broadsword strapped to his back. To Naruto in his own words makes him look badass and scary although it didn't seem to work on the ladies.

Jiraiya actually loved and hated the new look because the girls all ignored him and fawned over Naruto. Not that he really wanted the attention or did anything about it. Which brings us back to the present Kotetsu looks up “Welcome back Jiraiya who's that with you he seems familiar somehow.”

Naruto grins “Have I really been gone that long? Maybe I should paint the Hokage Monument again.”

Kotetsu and Izumo are stunned they look at Naruto's new look then Kotetsu speaks “Naruto is that you.”

Naruto grins “In the flesh how you guys doing.”

Izumo grins “Were good, like the look by the way.”

Jiraiya mumbles something that nobody hears but Naruto laughs “Tell me about it the girls love the look, don't they Ero-Sennin?”

Jiraiya grunts “How many times have I told you to stop calling me that.”

Naruto grins “You know what I'm going to say so why bother.”

Izumo and Kotetsu share a laugh whilst Jiraiya just grunts talking about ungrateful runts. They finally continue walking inside. Naruto looks around and then runs off to tell everyone he's back. Jiraiya just grins and follows slowly.

Meanwhile Sakura is heading towards the gate to give them reports when she bumps into the Konohamaru crew. Konohamaru grins “What you up to Sakura-Chan?”

She smiles “Just heading to give some reports to the gate guards what about you?”

Konohamaru grins “Waiting for the boss to return it's been two and a half year’s right.”

Sakura smiles “Now that I think about it your right.”

They walk to the gate Sakura passes the files to Kotetsu who grins “Hey Sakura, Konohamaru have you seen him yet.”

Konohamaru is confused “Seen who.”

Izumo grins “Why Naruto of course.”

Konohamaru grins “Boss is back.”

Kotetsu nods “Yes you just missed him.”

Sakura, Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon start looking for Naruto. Whilst there looking Sakura sees him on top of a lamp post but he looks so different. She's stunned he actually looks kind of hot wearing that she mentally slaps herself did I just think that about Naruto?

Sakura's Inner Self shouts Oh hell yea! He looks hot hubba hubba.

Sakura just groans Shut up.

Konohamaru grins “Hey Boss.”

Naruto is looking around when he hears a familiar voice so he looks down at first he lays eyes on Konohamaru with his two friends Moegi and Udon he then looks to the right and sees Sakura Great why does she have to be here. He jumps down and stands up “Hey Konohamaru long time no see.”

Konohamaru grins “Hell yea man you look badass dammit now I'm gonna have to get a look like that, hey check this out boss.”

Konohamaru grins then does his own Sexy Jutsu. Naruto smirks “Not bad kid I'd show you mine but I've outgrown that sort of thing.”

Sakura looks at him Has he really grown more mature?

Konohamaru grins “Oh come on boss show me.”

Naruto still hasn't looked at Sakura yet he's only focused on Konohamaru “Maybe another time. So how’s Ebisu still a closet pervert.”

Konohamaru grins “Hell yea.”

Naruto grins “Figures wow you've really gotten taller wow is that Moegi and Udon hey guys.”

Udon grins “Hey boss.”

Moegi blushes “Hey boss.”

Naruto nods then Sakura decides to speak, actually surprised he's not even spoken to her yet “Hey Naruto welcome back.”

Naruto nods “Sakura.”

Sakura is shocked He didn't call me Sakura-Chan and he seems angry did I do something wrong?

Naruto turns away from her “I'll see you later Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon” He jumps onto a roof and jumps away. Leaving a shocked Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon and Sakura. Konohamaru looks at Sakura who looks sad. ‘What's up with the boss he seemed angry at Sakura he didn't even call her Sakura-Chan and he never even said goodbye to her.’

Sakura is also shocked ‘What was that he seemed so angry I don't understand did I do something wrong. Jiraiya heard the whole thing and sighs ‘It seems he really has moved on from her but to act like that. He watches as Konohamaru and his little crew leave and he smiles. He then looks at Sakura who looks sad; she turns around and heads home.

(AN)(So What Do You Think?)


	2. Cursed Child Part 1 Hated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto is a young kid but he's anything but normal sealed inside him is the Kyuubi also known as the Nine tailed fox. He's hated by everyone and that only makes him miserable

Naruto is five years old he lives in the orphanage but he's picked on and bullied by not only the other orphans but also the owners. If anyone saw him body they would see the many bruisers and scars on his body.

Although he lives in the Orphanage he's hidden away in the basement a leaking rat infested, spider infested dump all he has is a mattress no pillow or blanket or anything he has no idea how many times he's had a cold.

This went on for three years until he turned five he was kicked out every morning he had to beg for food but that never worked he was always beaten up and chased away he has to hunt through bins for food until he was again chased away.

A few days after his fifth birthday he never returned not that they cared. He'd already been beaten up several times that day. He finally decided it wasn't worth another beating from his so called legal guardians.

Naruto slept outside luckily that evening it was hot out lucky him. The day after he was walking through Konoha he sees some kids at the park he approaches them "Hey can I play with you" The kids turn around and see Naruto "It's the demon get him" Naruto yelps then runs off with them chasing him he's been running away from people for so long he's really picked up some speed.

He loses the kids he finds out that he's outside Konoha main gates he keeps on walking he finds a tree stump and sits down and starts crying "Why does everyone hate me it's not fair" Kyuubi has never spoken to Naruto but he has witnessed what's happened to him but he's still not strong enough to take over or the whole stinking town would be a bloodbath.

Naruto walks over to a lake and looks at his own reflection then Kyuubi speaks Your hated kid Naruto looks around "Who said that" He looks around but there's nobody around Kyuubi sighs I'm the demon inside of you Naruto sniffs "So everything they say is true" Kyuubi sighs Kid ignore those arseholes your just a kid Naruto wipes his eyes "But there right I'm a monster."

Kyuubi growls Shut up Naruto your just a kid there just scared if you let me out I'll kill them for you Naruto is in shock "No I won't let you out" Kyuubi growls Why are you defending them tell me kid do you have any friends I'll answer you NO you don't.

Naruto sighs "Even so they don't deserve to die" Kyuubi growls Your soft kid Naruto sighs "Leave me alone" Kyuubi sighs Fine I'll leave you alone for now Naruto slaps at the water then he stands up and heads back to the gates. Whilst he's walking back it starts to rain so he picks up the pace.

Two guards are in a foul mood as there on guard duty and to make it worse it's raining heavily "Dammit guard duty whilst it's raining can it get any worse" The other guard sighs "I agree this sucks" He then looks up and smirks "Look it's that demon brat quick close the gate" The other one smirks "Good idea" They quickly close the gates just as Naruto gets to the gate.

Naruto knocks on the gate "Hey can you let me in" The two guards look at each other then one speaks "Get lost demon spawn" Naruto grabs the gate "Let me in it's raining" They snap at him "Beat it brat before we beat you up."

Naruto looks at them and turns away and heads back into the forest he hears laughing behind him well at least they didn't attack him. He enters the forest crying he makes his way over to a tree and curls up against the tree he's soaking wet and shivering.

Mitarashi Anko's heading back from a scouting mission she groans "Damn rain why did it have to rain now" She starts running until she senses Chakra it's pretty faint but she can still sense it. She follows her senses until she comes across a shivering Naruto.

She's in shock "What's a kid doing out her in the rain" She approaches him until she stops next to him "It's the Uzumaki kid the demon container" She stops next to him and gets on her knees she sighs "Poor kid" She sees the cuts on his face and arms and his clothes ripped clothes at that. "You really have it tough kid I know how you feel" She sighs and scoops him up she opens up coat and presses his shivering body to hers then she starts running to the gate.

The two guards from before see Mitarashi Anko they sighs "Here's the other demon" Before they know it Anko's disappeared she appears behind then pulling out two Kunai's and pointing them at there throats "Why was the gate closed" One of them is stunned "We didn't want that demon in here."

Anko uses one of her Snake Jutsu's to start chocking him "He's just a kid you arseholes if I see your locking him out I won't be best pleased and lets just say maybe I'll use one on my Jutsu's to crush your worthless bodies into dust" They both nod knowing it's not wise to piss off this sadistic psycho snake lady.

Anko glares at them "You make me sick treating Naruto like shit" One of the guards raises an eyebrow "Who's Naruto" She growls but opens her coat showing them a sleeping Naruto "His names is Naruto Uzumaki he's not a demon" She turns around and walks away. 

She returns to her house still carrying Naruto she lays him down on her bed as she lays him down his t-shirt has ridden up and she sees scars she lifts his t-shirt up and she's stunned and also angry.

She punches the mattress "How can they do this to him he's just a kid just look at him he's all skin and bones doesn't he eat" She rubs her thumb over his cheek "Kid I'll speak to the Hokage tomorrow sleep now" She's about to get up when she hears him moan "I won't let you out."

She raises her eyebrow "What's he talking about" She sighs then her stomach makes a play and she groans "Time to eat should I make him something" She stands up and leaves the room and starts to make herself some food.

If anyone was looking at Naruto they'd think he was asleep when in actual fact he's in his mindscape infront of a cage "Where am I" The Kyuubi grins Your in my world now it's about time we meet face to face Naruto looks inside the cage and sees two eyes glaring at him then sees a mouth full of sharp teeth.

Naruto is scared "W Wh What are you" The Kyuubi grins I'm the Nine Tailed Fox your demon inside you. Naruto has his mouth open "I don't like this place" Kyubi grins You can go I just wanted you to meet me. Naruto leaves his mindscape and sits up "Where am I" He then smells something and his tummy rumbles he climbs out of the bed and leaves the room following the smell of food he gets to the kitchen and sees a women cooking.

He looks around "Where am I" Anko hears that and turns around "Oh your awake" Naruto rubs his eyes "Where am I and who are you" Anko smirks "Well to answers your first question your at my house I found you outside and brought you in and to answer your other question I'm Mitarashi Anko and your Naruto."

Naruto nods "OK" She smiles "So you hungry" His tummy rumbles and he blushes she smirks "I take that as a yes" He nods she points to the couch "Take a seat" He sits on the couch and she goes back to the food "Lucky I made him some" She brings over two bowls of Ramen she passes him a bowl" He looks at it "What is it" She smirks "It's Ramen try it" He nods "Ramen OK" He starts eating and he smiles "Wow this is good." She smiles "Thanks."

She watches him eat whilst she also eats and within a minute he's eaten the whole bowl she's in shock Damn he was hungry “You want some more" He nods and holds out the bowl she places her bowl down and takes his bowl and heads back into the kitchen and pours him out another bowl then returns to the couch and passes him the bowl.

She picks up her bowl and continues eating she looks at Naruto and he's almost finished again He's really hungry I've never seen someone eat so fast. "How old are you Naruto-Kun" He looks up She called me Naruto-Kun He thinks "I'm five" She nods "Do you have a home" He shakes his head "I ran away from the orphanage" She nods "Why."

He sighs "They all beat me up even the adults and they locked me in the basement in the dark with rats and spiders plus there was leaks all over the place all I had was a mattress" She clenches her fist "Wait just a mattress what about a pillow and sheets and covers" He looks down and shakes his head "No nothing like that not even a blanket I was always cold I got a cold so many times."

She clenches her fist and Naruto flinches thinking she's going to hit him like everyone else does. She notices He's scared of me "Naruto you don't need to be scared of me I won't hurt you ever." He looks at her "Why are you being nice to me nobodies ever nice to me" She sighs "You've never had a friend" He looks down "Everyone's scared of me they spit at me and attack me so I have to run away."

She's watching him in shock and she's also seething How dare they do this to him he's five years old. When she looks at him he's asleep she smirks she picks up his empty bowl and with hers she puts them in the sink then she returns to Naruto and picks him up again and carries him back to her bedroom and lies him down she watches him he's still shivering "Shit his clothes are wet why didn't I feel it."

She takes off his t-shirt and she stops "Fucking hell" She clenches her fists "Damn them how can they do this he's only five" She lies down on the bed and brings him towards her and wraps her arms around him. She notices that he wraps his arms around her waist also and she sighs You've really been through hell.

She smiles but then her smiles drops off her face I know how you feel Naruto I'm hated also but I'm all grown up I can't believe they'd do this to a kid. She sighs and then rests her head on his and within a few minutes she's asleep.

Anko wakes up first she looks at his clothes the t-shirt he's wearing is full of holes the same can be said about his trousers and his socks are full of holes also Didn't they even give him clothes damn them. She gets up and leaves the house and starts heading to the clothes shops.

When she enters she starts looking for clothes she doesn't notice but she's being watched by her friend Kurenai Yuhi. She watches Anko pick out clothes but there for a kid so that's confusing.

Anko smirks "OK this should do for now" She heads to the counter and pays for it all. She then leaves the shop and heads back home. Kurenai follows her until she's stopped by Asuma she sighs but starts talking to Asuma although she's wondering what the hell that was all about.

Naruto wakes up and sits up and climbs out of the bed and rubs his eyes he notices he isn't wearing his top but the house is nice and warm so it's OK he walks around the whole house but she's gone he sighs "She's gone" Just then he hears the door open he heads to the front door and Anko smirks "Your up" He nods "Where did you go."

She smiles "Come with me" He nods and they walk into the front room she places the bags on the table and she opens the bags he looks at the bags and sees her pull out clothes he's confused They look to small for her "There a bit small for you" She grins "No shit but there not for me there for you" He looks at her gobsmacked "For me" She nods "Yea try them on.” He picks up one of the t-shirts it's Black with the Leaf symbol on it. 

He smiles and puts it on and it fits perfectly she passes him a black jacket also black it has the Leaf symbol again he puts it on she grins "Looking good Naruto-Kun now put those trousers and it's the full set, You can use the bathroom." He nods and runs to the bathroom she smiles.

He comes back in a few minutes later and she smirks "Looking good Naruto-Kun lastly put these boots on" He sits on the couch and puts on the boots and she ties up the boots she grins "Wow you look good Naruto-Kun" He surprises her by hugging her she hugs him back. She chuckles when her and Naruto's tummy rumbles "Come on I'll treat you to Ramen at Ichiraku's.

He nods "OK" She then passes him a bag. He looks at it it's some animal thing "What's this for" She grins "You put your money in it" He looks confused "Money but I don't have any money" She sighs "Well we'll sort something out." He nods and they head out.

Kurenai is walking down to Anko's when she sees her along with a little kid her eyes go wide knowing who the kid is then she remembers Anko buying the clothes he's now wearing she smiles "Those clothes suit him."

Anko and Naruto finally get outside Ichiraku's Teuchi looks at Anko "Don't see you hear often I thought you prefer Dango" She shrugs "Are you going to turn me away" Teuchi chuckles "Not at all who's the boy" Anko looks at Naruto "He's Naruto Uzumaki" Teuchi's eyes go wide The Demon no he's just a kid "Well hello there Naruto welcome to Ichiraku's take a seat" Anko picks him up and places him on the seat.

Ayame smiles "Hello Anko-Chan" She then sees Naruto "Hello my names Ayame what's yours" Naruto looks at Anko "Well answer her" Naruto nods and turns to Ayame "My names Naruto" She smiles "Hello Naruto-San" He smiles "Hello Ayame-Chan." Ayame smiles. Teuchi also smiles "So what can I get you both" Naruto smiles "Ramen please."

Anko smirks "You better be careful this kid eats fast and a lot he might put you out of business" Teuchi and Ayame both chuckle at that. Anko smiles "I'll have the same" Teuchi nods and starts preparing the Ramen. 

When it arrives Anko, Teuchi and Ayame watch as Naruto finishes his first bowl in less then two minutes he holds out the bowl "More please" Teuchi is in shock He eats fast all right Ayame smiles and takes the bowl and heads off to get him another bowl.

Within twenty minutes Naruto's gone through eight bowls of Ramen whilst Anko's on her second. Teuchi, Anko and Ayame are in shock. What they don't know is another girl Naruto's age has watched him in shock.


	3. Moving On Part 1 Nothing But Annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto since he was very young has had a crush on Sakura who in turn has always had a crush on Sasuke to Sakura Naruto is nothing but annoying after Naruto tries to ask her out she snaps at him making Naruto miserable

Notes

Thoughts

Kyuubi Talking

Naruto ever since he was little has been alone constantly picked on glared at he never knew why and it always hurt everyone treated him differently like he has a disease or something even when he joined the academy he was looked at by the other academy members as the lowest of the low.  
Naruto had to deal with that but it still hurt. The one plus side for him was Sakura she was always a nice girl but she never noticed him at all he had a major crush on her but she treated him like he didn't exist.

Then he was put into a team with her as well as Sasuke the guy who all the girls liked thinking he was so handsome and strong even Sakura liked him and that made Naruto sad what was stupid was Sasuke never even seemed to notice her either there squad leader was Kakashi he was a cool Sensei although a pervert.

Over time Sasuke became close with Naruto to even like brothers. Of course Naruto still tried gaining Sakura's attention not that the worked it was Sasuke or nothing in her mind.

Even years later when Sasuke left Sakura begged Naruto to bring him back he managed to bring him back although he barely survived that and when they did get back Sakura blamed him for hurting Sasuke you could never win with her he didn't want to talk fighting was all he could do.

Sasuke was locked away, Naruto thought he'd try his luck with Sakura. He sees her in the park sitting on the swings lost in thought. When he calls to her she looks up "What do you want Naruto" He sighs "I wanted to see how you were."

She snaps at him "How do you think I am Sasuke almost died because of you I said bring him back to me not almost dead" Naruto looks down "He wouldn't listen to me he wanted to fight me what did you expect me to do" She glares at him "Not almost kill him" Naruto wants to show her what Sasuke's Chidori did to him but she probably wouldn't care.

Sakura looks at him "I ask you to do one simple thing and you can't even do that right you still are and always will be the lowest of the low your annoying and I hate you leave me alone" Naruto looks devastated "Sakura please I love you."

She laughs "Love what a joke I could never love a freak like you get lost you annoying brat" Naruto looks down then turns away as soon as he does tears roll down his face and he disappears.

He reappears on the cliff where the heads of the former Hakage's are including the forth his own father not that he knows that he sits down and cries it starts to rain and he just sits there for over two hours it rained and he never left the spot. After another four hours it's dark he hasn't stopped crying since he got here. He wipes his eyes and stands up and stagger home.

The next day his alarm clock wakes him up he just opens the window and tosses it out the window. He just curls up in bed and falls back to sleep. He finally gets up a few hours later he has a shower then heads to the Ramen shop. He orders 10 bowls of Ramen but eats in silence.

When he's done he leaves the shop as he's walking down the street Ino's walking towards him "Hey Naruto" Naruto ignores her and walks right past her she watches him go "What's with him" She shrugs and heads to the flowers shop. Naruto heads to the Tower to talk to Tsunade.

He knocks on the door and hears "Come in" He opens the door "Oh Naruto what can I do for you" Naruto sighs "Give me a mission that will keep me away from here for a while" Tsunade sighs "What's wrong with you" He sighs "Please just give me a mission I don't want to be here."

Tsunade sighs "OK Naruto here is a mission speak to Kakashi then head out it will only be you and Sakura this time" She notices that Naruto cringes when she said Sakura's name. Naruto nods "Thanks" He leaves the office and she watches him "I wonder what's gotten into him.

Naruto leaves the tower and heads back to his apartment and starts packing he's not going to ask Kakashi and definitely not her" He leaves his apartment and heads to the gate. Ino sees him but something's off he's not happy something must be wrong but he's got a bag on he must be going on a mission. She follows him to the gate but is surprised that he doesn't wait for Kakashi or Sakura.

She scratches her head "That's weird" She then spots Kakashi-Sensei she calls to him and he comes over "What can I do for you Ino" She sighs "Have you been given a mission" He raises an eyebrow "No why" Ino points to the gate "Naruto just left" Kakashi nods "I'll speak to the Hokage" Ino sighs "What about Naruto I saw him earlier he seems sad." Kakashi nods "It's probably nothing" Ino nods she watches Kakashi go she looks at the gate then back at Kakashi she follows him.

Kakashi knocks of Tsunade's door and then enters but leaves the door open. She looks up "Kakashi have you spoken to Naruto" He shakes his head "That's why I was coming to see you he left by himself" Tsunade stands up "He did what" Kakashi nods "Ino saw him leave she said he seemed sad."

Tsunade nods "I noticed that also" Kakashi nods "So what was the mission" She scratches her head "Oh there's rogue sand ninjas I've been asked to take them out" Kakashi sighs "And he's gone alone" Tsunade sighs "Get Sakura and go after him."

Ino was eavesdropping on the discussion she heard that he went alone and bolted she gets to the gate and leaves "What were you thinking Naruto going off on your own" She jumps into the trees and starts jumping from each tree.

Naruto's not even read the mission he just left he's been walking for about 10 minutes when he heard a branch snap infront of him and he looks up and sees he's surrounded by atleast 20 Sand Ninja's he sighs "What are you doing here did Gaara send you" The leader of them grins "We don't serve him were rogue" Naruto grins "Really."

He's just about to attack when Ino jumps out of a tree and lands next to him "Naruto" He looks at Ino "What are you doing here" She sighs "Baka I came to help you these are rogue Sand Ninja's have you even read the mission report." Naruto looks at the report "Oh no never got around to it" She groans "You really are a Baka you have to take them out" Naruto nods "Oh" He grins "Well I asked for a hard mission."

She pulls out two Kunia "Well I'll help you" He nods "Fine" He grins "Shadow Clone Jutsu" 10 Clones of Naruto appear. Ino smirks "Wow you can create that many" He smirks "I can create much more" She nods "OK" Ino, Naruto and his clones start attacking. After 10 minutes it's down to the last one the leader. Ino's breathing pretty heavily beside Naruto.

Naruto looks at her "You OK" She scoffs "Never better" He nods "Leave him to me" He calls out another 10 Shadow clones and nine of them attack the leader whilst the last one builds up Naruto's Rasengan. Ino watches this He's pretty amazing. She watches the nine clones attacking the rogue ninja. She then sees what Naruto's does and he disappears and the 10th Clone attacks the rogue ninja.

Ino watches as one by one the clones get taken out but she can't see the real Naruto anywhere. She gets in a fighting stance ready for anything. The Rogue leader kills the last clone and growls "Damn you where are you" Naruto appears behind him "Right behind you" He fires the Rasengan just as the leader turns around and is hit full on by the blast.

Naruto then appears beside Ino "That was fun" She sighs "I never knew you was that strong your amazing" He looks at her to try and gauge if she telling the truth or just lying but she seems genuine. He smirks "Thanks" Kakashi and Sakura appear beside them. Sakura scoffs "Running off on your own what an idiot" Naruto glares at her "Shut up Sakura nobody asked for your opinion."

Ino and Sakura are both shocked. Kakashi looks around "You did it" Naruto nods "I had help from Ino" Sakura smirks "Why did you help him" Ino sighs "Because he's my friend and friends help each other not that he really needed my help he could have beat them himself" Kakashi nods"Well done Naruto I see I taught you well" Naruto scoffs "You taught me nothing all you did was train Sasuke stop lying to me."

He walks past the three of them and walks off. Kakashi sighs. Ino watches Naruto go then looks at Sakura "Don't you care that if he got hurt" Sakura shrugs "He made his choice he acted rationally" Ino sighs "You don't see anyone but your perfect Sasuke well news flash he's a traitor."

Before Sakura can say anything Ino follows Naruto. She finds him sitting on a log tossing stones into a lake she joins him on the log "You OK" He nods "I'm fine" She nods "I've never seen you shout at Sakura or Kakashi-Sensei before" Naruto sighs "Only telling them the truth" Ino bites her lip "I thought you like had a crush on Sakura."

He rolls his eyes "Not anymore she can have Sasuke what do I care" She nods "And Kakashi-Sensei" He sighs "Exactly like I said all he did was teach Sasuke he taught me one thing how to run up trees what did he teach Sasuke Chidori to use against the enemy well I was the enemy” he lifts up his top and she sees the whole in his chest barely missing his heart She's stunned "How are you alive."

He can't tell her the truth though nobody must know. She reaches over to the hole "You need to get that looked at" He lowers the t-shirt "Why it's not as if anyone cares if I'd die the girl I was in love with for years hates my guts" She puts a hand on his cheek and he looks at her "You have friends Naruto we all care about you we would all be devastated if you died" He looks at her she smiles "Just because Sakura has rejected you don't give up on all of us."

Naruto looks at her she's smiling at him he sighs "Ino-Chan you really mean that" She's shocked he called her Ino-Chan she smiles "I do come on let's head back I'll buy you some Ramen" He smiles "I love Ramen" She chuckles "I know" She stands up and reaches down for his hand and pulls him up. He expects her to let go but she doesn't.

She looks at him and smiles "Come on" He nods "OK" She finally lets go of his hand and he immediately misses the feel of her hand maybe he was overthinking things. Why would she like him she was one of the kids who picked on him when he was younger. They get back to the gate and Tsunade is there with her hands on her hips long with Shizune and Kakashi-Sensei "Naruto" He gulps "Crap."

Ino steps infront of him "Tsunade-Sensei Naruto was in a bad place he's not thinking straight he hasn't fully recovered from his battle with Sasuke" Naruto looks at Ino in shock She's protecting me but why. Tsunade looks at her then Naruto "What do you mean not fully healed" Ino turns around and lifts up his t-shirt and they all see the wound.

Kakashi looks shocked "Chidori" Tsunade looks at him "What" He sighs "I taught Sasuke Chidori and he used it on Naruto."

Tsunade turns to Naruto "Is this true" Naruto lowers his head but nods. Tsunade sighs and surprises Naruto by hugging him "Why didn't you tell me" He stays quiet She whispers "Why isn't he healing it" Ino heard "He what are you talking about Tsunade-Sensei."

She looks up "Never mind both of you get to the hospital Shizune go with them" They both nod "Hai Tsunade-Sensei" The start walking off she smiles "And good work you two" They both grin. She sighs "What am I going to do with you grandson."

She turns to Kakashi "So you said Naruto did it almost himself" Kakashi nods "That's what Ino said" She nods and smiles "Well good he needs to get stronger but I'm surprised by Ino she was protecting him she seemed worried also" Kakashi nods "I noticed."

Ino sighs "Naruto what did Tsunade-Sensei mean by why isn't he healing you" He looks at her "I can't tell you" She looks hurt "Why not" He sighs "Because it would make you hate me like you used to like everyone used to" She sighs "I'm sorry about that Naruto I listened to people's fears."

He sighs “Ino I would tell you If I was allowed but I'm not allowed if people found out there would be panic" She nods "OK" What could be so bad that could cause a panic They get to the hospital Shizune starts patching up Ino whilst Naruto has his own room and bed he sighs Kyuubi why aren't you healing me" Kyuubi answer So you want my help now fine I will heal you" He hears a sigh and looks up to see Tsunade "So he's finally healing you why did he take so long."

Naruto smirks "I told him I didn't need his help he's moaning like a baby Kyuubi snarls Do you want me to heal you or not Naruto smirks. Tsunade sits on the bed "You had me worried Naruto you should have told me about that and what was you thinking running off on your own lucky Ino found you although how she found out is anyone's guess.

Behind them they hear "Sorry Tsunade-Sensei I overheard your conversation with Kakashi-Sensei" Tsunade rolls her eyes and stands up and leaves the room. Ino sits on the bed "Your healed did Tsunade-Sensei heal you" He nods. She grins "I owe you Ramen remember" He nods "Oh yea lets go" She nods but she's checking out his chest When did he grow so much muscle She looks up and blushes. Naruto gets out of the bed and puts his t-shirt on along with his orange coat.

She looks at him I never want to see that wound again his amazing body was injured She shakes her head Stop thinking of these strange thoughts you don't like him do you although I have to admit he's sure has a nice body and he's matured a lot. They walk out of the hospital and head to the Ramen shop.

They sit next to each other and wait for there food when it comes they start eating she's still on her first bowl whilst he's on his forth she smirks Seems something's stay the same She watches him eat and she can't stop she looks away and blushes Why am I blushing I don't have a crush on Naruto do I that's insane wait why is it insane he's handsome he has a nice body Sakura's lost her chance maybe I'll try my luck if he doesn't feel the same way then that's OK.


	4. FOX ANBU Part 1 Giving Up The Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Naruto brings back Sasuke finally keeping his promise to Sakura. Naruto goes through changes and realises that he'll never get Sakura as she only has eyes for Sasuke so he joins the ANBU and becomes one of the best as well as an emotionless killer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is another new Naruto story pairing is NaruSaku eventually and SasuTayu full of angst and violence an angry Naruto that hates the village but will protect it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto I wish I did it would never be SasuSaku it would be NaruSaku

There's mass cheering as Naruto and Sasuke return to Konoha they managed to beat Orochimaru unfortunately they wasn't able to finish him off. At first Naruto thought Sasuke but after a long battle they joined forces against The Snake Sannin Orochimaru.

As soon as they enter the gates there's mass cheering the village has turned up to welcome home the last Uchiha after several years Naruto fulfilled his promise to Sakura and even though it pained him to do it knowing he'd lose her for good, not that he ever really had her. Naruto puts on a fake smile and walks past his friends patting him on the back he just smiles and keeps on walking he does turn back to see Sakura hugging Sasuke. When he sees that he sighs he then continues walking.

He arrives back at his apartment and sits on his bed he picks up the picture of team 7 Sakura's there with a massive grin on her face with him and Sasuke looking pissed off Kakashi's also there he sighs again and places the picture face down. He goes to the window and looks out resting his head on the window.

After a few minutes he punches the window “Why did I even bother it was always Sasuke what exactly were we friends yea right friends don't attack you friends don't belittle you no I have no idea what me and Sakura were.”

He leaves his apartment and heads to the Hokage Tower the assistant to Tsunade tells him she's in she knocks and steps inside then a minute later she comes back out “Tsunade will see you now.”

Naruto steps inside and Tsunade smiles “Good work on bringing back Sasuke.”

When Naruto says nothing she knows something's wrong for years he never shut up about bringing him back now he's back and he's quiet. She sighs “What's wrong.”

Naruto doesn't look at her “I want to join ANBU.”

She's stunned “Why.”

He sighs “I have my reasons well.”

She sighs “Your sure about this.”

Naruto just nods she sighs “Very well pack up your things speak to the ANBU captain about a suit you buy your own mask.”

Naruto nods “Hai Tsunade-Sama.” 

He turns around and leaves the room leaving a confused Tsunade. Naruto gets the ANBU uniform and then buys a mask with a fox on it. He then heads back to his apartment and starts packing. Surprisingly it doesn't take long he then grabs some paper and pen and writes a note to Sakura why he did this he doesn't know. He then changes into his ANBU uniform and puts on his mask and leaves his apartment with his bags watching from the roof across the street why he's not exactly sure.

After hugging Sasuke Sakura looks around for Naruto but he's nowhere to be found she sighs “Maybe he's gone home.” She starts walking to his apartment she goes to his door and is about to knock when she notices the doors open she calls “Naruto you in there” When she receives no answer she pushes the door to and steps inside what she sees shocks her graffiti all over the walls DIE DEMON DIE, DROP DEAD DEMON, DO US ALL A FAVOR AND DIE. 

This makes her sad and slightly angry she looks around the apartment all seems normal she sees cupboard doors open and the place empty she then knocks on his bedroom door when she hears nothing she enters the room everything is gone his clothes as she steps in she hears a crack under her foot she looks down and sees a picture under her foot she picks it up and smiles it's a picture of team 7 the same picture she has.

She's now confused she looks around and sees a note on his bedside table when she approaches it and sees her name on the letter she's now starting to get worried “What's going on” She picks up the letter and sits on his bed and opens the letter and starts reading.

To Sakura

By the time you read this I'll be gone I fulfilled my promise to you like I promised so you can't attack me for that anymore. You finally have your precious Sasuke-Kun back and I'm back to being nothing again, alone like I've always been. The villagers were right I am a demon you've even called it me yourself, you hate me like everyone else apart from a certain few. 

I don't know if you knew but I was in love with you since the academy, why am I even writing this like you hardly even notice me it's only Sasuke-Kun you see never me. Well now you have him and I won't get in the way because I won't be there to get in your way. I also know about what happened at Tenchi bridge who really hurt you IT WAS ME Yamato told me. 

I never meant to hurt you but I ended up doing it anyways. I know you've always hated me we were never friends to be honest I really don't know what we were, I can tell you know about what's inside of me if not ask Tsunade-Sama I guess you have a right to know. 

You have a right to know what monster you've been teamed up with for years I bet everyone else my so called friends should know also you'll be just like everyone else in the village hating me well good hate me I want you to I hardly care anymore. I really don't know why I acted all nice around everyone I can tell you it was a mask though nobody knows the pain I've been through being alone. 

Of course you have no idea what I'm talking about you have parents afterall you have no idea the beatings the burning's the torture I went through my whole fucking life whilst you was tucked up in your nice bed with loving parents I was attacked beaten running for my life most days for something I had no idea I carried inside me. I once had a dream to become the Hokage that dream is over why bother with that pointless dream. 

Goodbye 

Sakura  
Sakura's crying as she reads the letter she can't believe he'd say such a thing of course there friends well she thinks so she knew he had a crush on her but love and he knows it was him that hurt her all that time the guilt of knowing it was him who hurt her “Why are you doing this Naruto I have to inform Milady.”

She gets up and runs out of the apartment Naruto sees her but he's emotionless he watches her he can tell she's been crying she also has the note in her hand. He looks away and picks up his bags and heads to ANBU headquarters his new home.

Sakura runs to the Hokage Tower and knocks on the door the steps in “Milady Naruto he's run away he left me this note.”

Tsunade sighs “I know Sakura he's still in the village he's joined ANBU.”

Sakura is shocked “WHY why would he join ANBU.”

Tsunade sighs “He said he has his reasons.”

Sakura wipes her tears away and sits down “He thinks I hate him he told me he's loved me since the academy he also knows it was him who hurt me when we went to Taishi bridge all this time he's blamed himself I don't want him to go.”

Tsunade sighs “He's not gone he's just in ANBU.”

Sakura sighs “It's not the same though ANBU never take off there masks he's left all his friends he thinks they will all hate him because of the Kyuubi inside him that's what's inside him isn't it I saw his apartment the graffiti all over his walls he's not a monster he's my friend and I care about him.”

Tsunade nods “And what about Sasuke for years you was his biggest fan.”

Sakura sighs “I was young and stupid I was weak I cared more about Sasuke then becoming a good ninja I was always the weak link in team 7 Naruto was one of the people pushing me to become stronger, Sasuke is just Sasuke I don't have the same feelings as I once did I've grown out of it besides Sasuke never wanted me.”

Tsunade sighs “So what do you want.”

Sakura sighs “I don't know Milady yet again Team 7 has fallen apart.”

Tsunade sighs “Go home and get some rest.”

Sakura sniffs “Yes Milady.” She gets up and leaves taking the letter with her.

Tsunade sighs “Naruto quite a mess you have still Sakura puzzles me has she turned her attentions to Naruto I just don't know.”

Sakura starts walking home and on the way it starts raining she looks up “Stay safe Naruto” She starts running and gets to her house her mother sees her soaked and at first thinks Sakura's got a cold “Have you got a cold dear you should really dress up better.”

Sakura runs to her mum who hugs her it's then she notices Sakura's crying “What's wrong dear I thought you'd be happy that Sasuke's back.”  
Sakura sobs “I don't think of Sasuke that way anymore and that's not why I'm crying, I'm crying because of Naruto.”

Sakura's mothers confused “Your other teammate what happened to him.”

Sakura sniffs “He's joined ANBU he thinks I hate him but I don't I care about him a great deal for so long he loved me and he thinks I still love Sasuke well I don't I admire him but I don't love him.”

Sakura's mum is confused “So what are you saying you love Naruto.”

Sakura sniffs “I don't know maybe, when he left with Jiraiya I missed him like crazy I started to see him differently when he came back. Mum do you know about Naruto do you know why everyone hates him.”

Sakura's mum sighs “The Kyuubi inside of him.”

Sakura nods “Everyone sees him as a monster but he's not he's flesh and blood just like everyone else he's that monsters jailer but nobody sees that all they see is the demon brat after all he's done for this village and he's still treated like shit by them.”

Sakura's mum sighs “Go and have a bath dear and calm yourself down then get some sleep.”

Sakura nods “OK.”

She walks upstairs and her mother hears the tap running and she sighs “I've never seen her this hysterical not even when that Sasuke ran away was she this hysterical maybe she does love that Naruto boy.”

The next day Naruto gets up and after leaving his room he sees Neko an ANBU who saved his life on many occasions when he was younger “Neko-Chan.”

Yugao is shocked “Uzumaki-San what are you doing here when did you join ANBU.”

He sighs “Yesterday say I know your a great swordsman could you train me I'd like to wield two blades though.”

Yugao smiles “Sure I can do that follow me.”

Naruto follows Yugao outside and she leads him to a training ground and she starts teaching him about Kenjutsu. Naruto's amazed and seems excited but wearing that mask it's hard to tell.”

Sakura's walking down the street she's feeling better but is still feeling down when she hears her name and looks up to see Sasuke jogging up to her “Morning Sasuke.”

Sasuke immediately realizes she didn't use Kun after his name for some reason he's happy at that she needs to move on like he has with all the anger towards his brother he was surprised he actually found time to find someone well found wasn't the right word for describing Tayuya they became friends and after a while grew a lot closer. As for Sakura he knows Naruto is in love with her it's obvious which kind of makes Sakura as dense as Naruto for not noticing the Hyūga girl. 

He smiles “Hey have you seen Naruto I wanted to train with him but well I don't know where he lives.”  
Sakura sighs “Naruto's joined ANBU he's no longer apart of Team 7.”

Sasuke is shocked “Why did he join ANBU.”

Sakura sighs “Partly because of me I guess.” 

She tells him about the letter and he sighs “You do know your both as dense as each other still if he's joined ANBU we'll still see him won't we.”

Sakura sighs “Well maybe he'll be wearing a mask.”

Sasuke sighs “Are you forgetting one important thing about Naruto his blond hair other then Ino and Naruto there is no blondes in Konoha.”

She smiles “I guess your right other then Milady of course.”

Sasuke nods “Of course well how about a spar lets see how you've improved.”

Sakura nods “Sounds like a plan.”


	5. I'll Always Be By Your Side Part 1 Failed Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto made a promise to bring Sasuke Back to Sakura a promise Naruto was unable to full fill as Sasuke went to Orochimaru to become stronger but then turned on Orochimaru, but he was killed by him and although Naruto ended up killing Orochimaru he failed Sakura and now has to tell her he failed. After returning Naruto falls unconscious and Sakura comes to realise just how important Naruto is to her can she win the heart of Naruto?

Kyuubi (Kurama) Talking

Inner Thoughts

Sakura's Inner Thoughts

Naruto's Inner Thoughts

Naruto is kneeling next to the lifeless body on Sasuke his best friend and the closest thing he ever had to a brother he's crying “I failed you Sakura I did my best but I failed you how can I ever face you again” He looks away from Sasuke and looks at the other lifeless body of Orochimaru and also Kabuto who caused Naruto to arrive too late to save Sasuke. He wipes the tears from his eyes but that hardly works as more tears fall down his eyes.

Naruto is in pain also he thought Orochimaru and although he killed him he barely survived he has a hole in his chest that Kurama is having a hard time in healing as well as his injuries and he has several. He has a large gash on his forehead blood falling down his face like rain falling into his eyes making it hard to even see.

He looks back at Sasuke and scoops him up. He turns around and carries Sasuke outside before placing him against a tree. He then uses a Jutsu to destroy Orochimaru's lair. He then picks up Sasuke and begins the long trek back to Konoha.

Tsunade is in her office doing paperwork but she can't focus it's been several days since Naruto went to bring Sasuke back and she's worried she hasn't received word at all and that worries her greatly.

Meanwhile Sakura is also worried it's been days since Naruto left to fulfill his promise he made to her to bring back Sasuke. She knows that it will be hard to do Sasuke is so full of anger his one goal was to get stronger and kill his brother Itachi Uchiha. She's really starting to think on what she really wants even before Sasuke left he still dismissed her and even when he left he called her annoying and that really hurt her.

Naruto is a different person she knows he cares about her to what extent she has no idea it's also obvious that Hinata has feelings for Naruto it's confusing to her. It's another reason why she is worried no word whatsoever from him could Naruto have failed could he be dead anything's possible would Sasuke even want to come back and if that was the case then Naruto would have no choice then to fight him.

The rest of Naruto's friends are also worried about not hearing anything it's all so annoying although Neji, Rock Lee and TenTen are still in hospital after being beaten on the mission to bring Sasuke back. There all out of danger now and even there worried about not receiving any word from Naruto.

Naruto's on the outskirts of Konoha he's tired and injured he hasn't slept in two days he's barely eaten either luckily he's drank from his canteen but that ran out yesterday evening he's now barely standing his legs feel like jelly not to mention he's carrying Sasuke in his arms he's really tired he can barely think straight he might have a concussion but he won't stop.

After another hour he gets to the gates the two Chunin are to shocked to stop him as he stumbles past them. He keeps on staggering his way into the town many people are staring at him in shock.

Sakura is walking back from Tsunade's office after inquiring about Naruto and Tsunade told her yet again there's been no word. She's joined by Ino her best friend “Hey Sakura any word” Sakura shakes her head “No I'm getting worried.”

Ino nods also worried they keep on walking until they get into the main street there still talking but stop when they notice everyone's quiet and staring in front of them they both look up and see a bloody Naruto carrying Sasuke.

Sakura and Ino run up to Naruto when they stop in front of Naruto they see he's also crying they then look at Sasuke and they can't feel any Chakra coming from Sasuke at all. 

Naruto looks up he's in a trance he has been since he saw Sasuke dead. “Sakura I'm sorry I faile... Before he can finish he collapses. Sakura and Ino are both in shock. There both coming to terms that Sasuke is dead. Ino then looks at Naruto, Sasuke is lying beside Naruto who has passed out on his stomach she looks at his back and gasps “Look at his back” Sakura looks at his back and sees a hole in his back “Naruto.”

They then here another voice “Naruto” They look behind them to see Tsunada running towards them. She gets on her knees and pulls Naruto up and Sakura and Ino both see the hole is in his chest and he also has a large gash on his head. Tsunade sighs “Naruto don't die on me” Sakura and Ino both look at Tsunade in shock.

Tsunade scoops up Naruto and Shunshin's to the hospital. Kakashi arrives and sighs “Oh shit” He scoops up Sasuke and follows Tsunade and Sakura and Ino follow him. When they get to the hospital they find out Naruto's in surgery but there is a chance he might not make it. There both in shock again. Sakura's more in shock not only has she lost Sasuke but maybe Naruto also she can't take that.

Sakura and Ino have no choice but to sit there and wait. Sakura and Ino are both crying this can't be happening first they nearly lost Rock Lee, Neji and TenTen now they've lost Sasuke and they have no idea if Naruto will live this is just killing Sakura this is all her fault she begged Naruto to bring Sasuke back knowing Naruto will do anything for her.

She used him for her own gains and now look what's happened. I'm so sorry Naruto please don't die. Ino is also crying she like Sakura had feelings for Sasuke and now he's dead. She looks at Sakura who seems to be in pain she knows she also liked Sasuke and also knows that Naruto's crazy about Sakura and will do anything she asks did she force Naruto to bring Sasuke back.

Whilst Naruto's being operated on he's in his mindscape he finds himself lying down and he slowly gets onto his knees even in here he's weak. Hey brat Naruto looks up “Kuruma what am I doing here am I dead” Kuruma growls No you stupid Gaki your alive you really are weak that snake almost killed you he chuckles You failed Baka Sakura's going to hate you now you failed her she already hates you even before she begged you now she probably hates you for living when her precious Sasuke died.

Naruto knows Kyuubi's telling the truth she will hate him now. Kyuubi grins Your forgetting everyone else they will hate you also you really are what did they call you oh yea dead last Naruto's now crying again “I tried” Kyuubi grins Your weak kid that blond bitch Tsunade is trying to save you I'm debating if I should allow her to heal you I guess I will let her heal you but remember they will all hate you I want you to be miserable forever.

Naruto looks at him “Why” Kyuubi grins Because your weak and pathetic you don't deserve the pink haired banshee all she does is hit you and moan at you all she cares about is Sasuke and now he's dead what do you think she'll do run into your arms face it Gaki she hates you and always will now it's time you leave Baka the blond bitch is done.

Naruto wakes up a week later not that he knows that yet. The room he's in is empty he looks around “He's right they all hate me” He pulls out all the tubes in his arms and puts his clothes on he looks at the scar on his chest and sighs “You should have let me die” He opens the window and steps outside onto the ledge he looks down on the village everyone's going on with their lives.

He Shunshin's away and makes his way to the Hokage's monument he sits on the head of his role model and his father's head not that he knows yet he sits down wrapping his arms around his legs and sits in thought.

Sakura found out that Naruto survived and she makes her way to his room even though he was healed by Tsunade he didn't wake up and it's been over a week everyday she's sat by his bedside waiting for him to wake up today though she got called to Tsunade's office. She opens the door and looks at his bed and is shocked to see he's not only awake but gone she looks at the window and it's open.

She runs over to the window and looks out. From behind her she hears the door open she looks around to see Tsunade enter the room she looks at Sakura who seems sad she then looks at the bed “Where is he” Sakura sighs “I don't know I just came in and he was gone I saw the window open when I came in” Tsunade sighs “Anbu” Four ANBU arrive “Find Naruto” They nod and disappear. Sakura also leaves “I will find you Naruto where have you gone.”

It's been over an hour Naruto saw Anbu split up in several directions he also saw Sakura leave also. He watches her meet up with Ino and the rest of his old friends and they all start searching for him. He's not going to help them he's not told anyone but he's able to hide his Chakra so it will be harder for them to find him and he's not going to help them maybe he should just leave the village then he won't have to see the hate on his ex friends faces.

Sakura's been searching for hours but still nothing she looks up at the faces of the former Hokage's she remembers that Naruto goes up there so she heads up there. She finds him sat down hugging his legs she watches him for a moment “Naruto.”

He doesn't turn around or anything she walks up to him and gets on her knees next to him she looks into his eyes he's obviously been crying Naruto it starts to rain and it quickly becomes a downpour she moves in front of him “Naruto look at me” When he doesn't look she lifts up his chin and he finally looks at her.

She rests her head against his and for a moment they just sit there neither of them saying anything until Naruto speaks “I failed you I couldn't save Sasuke you can hate me now” She looks shocked “I don't hate you Naruto he wouldn't come back you did what you had to do” He looks at her “What” She looks at him “You killed him” He's about to tell the the truth but then Kyuubi's words come to him She hates you and always will. He sighs “If you think I killed Sasuke then so be it.”

She seems confused “I don't understand” He looks at her “I killed Sasuke” She looks at him “Why are you lying to me you just said that you want me to blame you but I want you to tell me the truth” He looks at her he says nothing until she puts her head against his again “Tell me what happened” There both crying again or maybe it's the rain.

He sighs “I tried to help Sasuke he turned on Orochimaru but Kabuto stopped me I killed him but when I got to Sasuke, Orochimaru had already killed him, I killed Orochimaru but barely” Whilst there talking Tsunade and Kakashi arrive they heard Naruto talk and are shocked.

Sakura brushes the tears from his eyes then she edges closer and wraps her arms around him and hugs him at first he doesn't know what to do but eventually he also hugs her. Sakura since finding out about Sasuke has held in her tears but now she's hugging Naruto she allows herself to cry and there both crying again.

Tsunade and Kakashi watch them for a minute before they make themselves known Naruto is like a son to Tsunade and she is shocked to see how much pain he's in. Kakashi is also worried as there both his students and although he spent more time with Sasuke then either of them he wants to make it up to them. Tsunade sighs “Naruto, Sakura” They finally look up and see Tsunade and Kakashi. Tsunade sighs “Get up you two you'll catch a cold.”

Sakura stands up first and then pulls Naruto up also. Kakashi sighs “You should go home Sakura” Tsunade sighs “And Naruto get back in the hospital” Naruto glares at her “I'm fine” Tsunade sighs “Then go home Sakura take him home then” Sakura looks at Tsunade “Hai Tsunade-Sama” She turns to Naruto “Come on Naruto” He doesn't reply but he just follows her.

Tsunade and Kakashi look at each other, Kakashi sighs “He's in a bad place” Tsunade nods “Let's hope Sakura can help him cope there both suffering” Kakashi sighs “It's partly my fault” Kakashi expects her to to stick up for him so he's surprised when she agrees with him “Yes it partly is you was leading a team not just Sasuke” Kakashi looks down “I know I made a mistake” She nods “You have to regain there trust” He nods “I know.”

Meanwhile Naruto and Sakura are walking home they haven't said anything but Sakura's watching Naruto Naruto let me help you don't hold onto your pain Sasuke meant a lot to me also I need you as much as you need me.

Naruto isn't watching Sakura but he's also deep in thought I don't understand why isn't she hating me I failed to bring Sasuke back to her I don't understand. He glances at her the one time she's not glancing at him he looks at her eyes she's in pain like him For years I've tried to get her to notice me but all she cared about was Sasuke why is she now caring for me I don't understand.

They finally arrive at Naruto's apartment she follows him to his door he pulls out his keys when he reaches for the lock the keys hit the door and fall on the floor when Naruto just stares at the keys Sakura gets on her knees and grabs the keys He's a wreck and I thought I was bad. She puts the keys in the lock and opens the door and then nudges Naruto and he steps inside.

She at first doesn't know what to do but then she shrugs and steps inside his apartment he's just standing there she walks up to him and grabs his hand and leads him further into his apartment she looks around Wow Naruto you live in a dump how can you live like this. She places him on the couch “You need to get some rest” He nods and stands up and walks into his bedroom. She looks around whilst he's walked off.

Naruto shivers and then opens up his jacket and tosses it onto his chair. He then pulls off his t-shirt. He didn't realize that Sakura followed him in to see if he's OK she saw his back and saw scars and his muscles and her face turned into a tomato she blushed so much. When Naruto turns around and looks at her he notices the blush on her face but does nothing.

Sakura stares at his chest she blushes even worse and her inner self is drooling Oh my god I just want to touch that. Sakura is confused What the hell am I saying I don't feel that way about Naruto do I, I admit he's attractive how did I not know that before.

Naruto's been watching her for a minute and he's confused the way she's looking at him all of a sudden he feels dizzy maybe he shouldn't have left the hospital. He immediately clutches his head.

Sakura notices the change in Naruto she sees him grab his head and the look in his eyes it looks like he's going to pass out. She steps forward just as Naruto finally staggers forward but she catches him and wraps her arms around him he's heavy but she manages to help him to his bed all the while she's blushes as she can feel his bare skin on her she pulls the covers of his bed to the side and helps him get in the bed she then puts the covers over him she sees sweat on his face.

She places her hand on his forehead Oh my god he's burning up. She rushes out of the room and heads into the kitchen and grabs a cloth and pours cold water over it and rings it out before she returns to Naruto and places it on his head she grabs a chair and sits beside his bed and just watches him.


	6. Loss And Despair Part 1 Grieving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU story Naruto was finally able to bring back Sasuke but in doing so Jiraiya was killed. Naruto took it badly and begged Tsunade for some time away from Konoha to mourn. She reluctantly gives him time to grieve. When he returns many changes have happened. Sasuke and Sakura are together that's not really a shock but what is a surprise is Hinata is with Kiba and they’re happy. What will happen to Naruto now? One woman he loved finally has what she always wanted and the one who loved him now has moved on.

Inner Thoughts

Naruto was finally able to bring Sasuke back. The whole village is happy there god as they think of him has returned. Sakura is happy, she's yet to thank him though. All his friends are happy he's back but as for Naruto he's in pain, not only has he finally lost Sakura but his Sensei Jiraiya the legendary Sanin was killed. So what exactly is there to be happy about?

He looks at them all crowding around that arsehole Sasuke he once was like a brother to Naruto now he's nothing but Uchiha scum he could have helped Jiraiya but he stood there and watched as Orochimaru killed him whilst Naruto was fighting Kabuto.

A few days earlier Orochimaru's Lair

Naruto's fighting Kabuto when he sees Orochimaru punch his fist through Jiraiya's chest. After Jiraiya died Naruto lost it he used his Kyuubi powers and killed Kabuto but Orochimaru got away. Sasuke after learning all he knew from Orochimaru decided he should return with Naruto not that Naruto cared anymore to hell with Sakura. Sasuke watched as Naruto picked up Jiraiya's lifeless body and carried it home. 

When they returned Tsunade was overjoyed until she saw Naruto holding Jiraiya's lifeless body she summoned some ANBU to take the body from Naruto. He then turns around watching emotionless as everyone surrounds Sasuke not a single person has even looked at him except Tsunade. He looks around and she's gone to be honest she didn't care for Sasuke at all and now her friend Jiraiya is dead she feels the same as Naruto alone and emotionless.

Naruto turns around and walks away nobody even noticed what does he care everyone he cares about dies he walks back to his apartment with his head down this was not a win for Konoha not in his or Tsunade's eyes to them it was an epic fail. Bringing back a worthless excuse for a ninja and losing one of the legendary Sanin's.

Its several hours later now and Naruto's back in his apartment sitting on his bed he hasn't stopped crying since he returned yet nobody has even come to check on him. He's staring at a picture of him and Jiraiya it was just after he gained Sage Mode a great day a day he will never forget. He's still staring at the picture when there's a knock at his door.

He slowly makes his way to the door and opens it to see Sakura “Hey Naruto I just wanted t.. Naruto stops her “Save your thanks I don't care anymore, I lost more than I gained” She seems shocked “But Sasuke's like your brother you told me as much” Naruto scoffs “Sasuke is vermin the spawn of the Uchiha a disgrace to Konoha now get lost I'm mourning.”

He slams the door in a shocked Sakura's face. He goes back to his room and sits at the window staring at the Hokage Monument “Why does everyone I care about die first, first Jiji then you Ero-Sennin I can't do this anymore” He grabs his coat and leaves the apartment. It's now pouring with rain but he doesn't care he slowly makes his way through Konoha until he reaches the Hokage Tower he knocks on the door and hears an enter.

He opens the door and steps inside. Tsunade's at her desk drinking her pain away she looks up “Naruto your soaked” Naruto sits down on a chair Tsunade watches him there both in pain at the loss of Jiraiya she waits for him to speak when he finally does he doesn't even look at her “I need to grieve” She nods “I know” He continues “Away from here away from all this bullshit I want to travel let me go.”

She's shocked “Naruto I can't let you go” When he speaks again she knows something's wrong he actually calls her Tsunade “Please Tsunade I can't be here with that thing here” Tsunade is stunned “What thing” Naruto finally looks at her and she sees the tears in his eyes “SASUKE HE WATCHED JIRAIYA DIE HE COULD HAVE HELPED HIM BUT HE JUST STOOD THERE AND WATCHED AND FUCKING LAUGHED.”

Tsunade's in shock she's holding in her anger but she looks at her godson she doesn't want him to go but knows he will leave whatever she decides “Fine Naruto you can go for a while a few months.” Naruto nods and stands up she stands up and comes around to him and hugs him “I'll miss you Gaki” He just nods and breaks the hug and leaves the room.

She watches him out of the window as he slowly makes his way back home she then starts to cry again “Why does everyone I love die.” She sits back down and continues drinking.

Naruto continues his slow walk home he sees people cheering out in the rain like a god has returned. He scoffs “Fucking Uchiha” He gets to his apartment and starts packing he hasn't got much he has all his clothes and ninja tools in storage scrolls he then lifts up his floorboard and pulls out his money from his parents he takes it all he hasn't decided if he will ever return to many bad memories and hardly any good ones.  
\---  
He leaves his apartment and makes his way to Ichiraku's he sits down and orders one bowl of Miso Ramen. He doesn't talk to Ayame or Teuchi when he's finished he puts the money down and leaves. He makes his way to the main gate maybe for the last time, when he passes through the gate he jumps into the trees and turns back. Looking towards his old home he turns away and jumps further into the trees.

2 Years Later

Naruto's in the trees outside Konoha he's been here for hours just staring he's changed a lot grown taller more built and stronger he's learned his father’s move Hiraishin and a few of his father’s skills. He watches the people walking about without a care in the world he sighs and uses Shunshin to appear infront of the gates.

He walks in he's also changed his look no Orange whatsoever Black Combat pants with multiple pockets a black long sleeved shirt and a black trench coat with black boots he also have black finger less gloves and a hood over his head he also wears a skull mask.

He steps inside and some of the villagers stare at him they can't see his blond hair or whiskers under the hood and mask. Not that he really cares he's not the childish prankster anymore he's become cold hearted he visited Suna and stayed with Gaara and his brother and sister he hunted a few missing Nin also he even gained a nickname The Black Phantom a lame name he thinks but he hardly cares anymore.

He sees TenTen walking down the street but she looks up but doesn't notice him and he couldn't care less if she did but she does realize he's The Black Phantom. He sees some Villagers notice him and quickly grab their children and pull them away. Yet again he's feared but now he doesn't care in the slightest. He takes one last look at TenTen and continues walking.

He arrives at the Hokage's Tower and is stopped by two ANBU “State Your Business Black Phantom” Naruto rolls his eyes “I have business with the Hokage.” The ANBU nod and let him past but they do follow him as he knew they would.

Inside the Hokage's Office Tsunade's talking with Sakura when there's a knock at the door. Tsunade sighs “Come In” When the doors opened Naruto steps in Sakura and Tsunade know who it is well they know It's Black Phantom. Tsunade sits back in her chair “You have quite a reputation Black Phantom you bring a whole new meaning to creepy.”

Naruto smirks “That's the point” Tsunada notices something's familiar about that voice but she can't pinpoint it “So why are you here” Naruto laughs “To be honest I've been thinking that for the last few hours” Sakura stands up “Show some respect.”

Naruto snaps “Shut it Sakura” Both Sakura and Tsunade are shocked at hearing that Black Phantom knows Sakura's name well maybe not she is one of the best Medic Nins in the five nations. Tsunade sighs “Who are you? I mean really your voice sounds familiar.” 

Naruto reaches up to his face and takes off his mask but the hood is still covering his face so he also pushes the hood back and glares at them both. There both shocked “Naruto” He looks at them both with no emotions whatsoever. Tsunade sighs “Took you long enough I said months Gaki not two years” Naruto says nothing at all he just puts his hood back up and puts his mask back on and leaves the room.

As he's walking he sees someone he doesn't know this guy has white skin he's staring at Naruto “You want something” Sai looks up “Sorry your Black Phantom” Naruto sighs “Your point being” Sai shrugs “I've heard about you” Naruto sighs “Good for you” He then walks away. As he's walking he senses someone following him he smirks and uses Hiraishin.

Kakashi is stunned “Hiraishin” From behind him he feels a Kunai pressed to his throat “I don't appreciate being followed Kakashi” Kakashi is shocked “Naruto” He spins around but Naruto's gone. Naruto goes to the monument stone and stands next to Jiraiya's grave “Hey Ero-Sennin it's been a while.”

Naruto stays there for an hour first talking to Jiraiya then Jiji when he's done he turns around and comes face to face with Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke is surprised “Black Phantom I've heard your quite strong” Naruto glares at him “And I heard you’re a pathetic traitor who should be dead” Sasuke is shocked “Who are you.”

Just then someone speaks “It's Naruto” Sasuke turns around and takes Sakura's hand. Naruto notices them holding hands “So you’re together how revolting” Sakura sighs “Naruto where have you been” Naruto looks at her “None of your business” She sighs “Were friends” Naruto just starts laughing again and uses Hiraishin and disappears.

Sakura and Sasuke both look at each other. Sakura sighs “He's almost likes he's dead inside” Sasuke nods “I agree he took Jiraiya's death hard” Sakura nods “He would Jiraiya was his godfather” Sasuke is shocked That makes sense why he hates me so much. She sighs “Let's go” He nods “Yea.”  
Naruto's standing above his father’s head watching everyone. He sighs “Anko-Sensei I'd advise you to not sneak up on me unless you want to die” Anko freezes “You know my name who are you” Naruto sighs “Someone who should never have come back” Anko smirks “So you came back Naruto I like the clothes.”

Naruto sighs “What do you want” She walks up beside him “You've got the whole Village scared your reputation precedes you” Naruto nods “Do you honestly think I care what these pathetic villagers think of me” She sighs “You still haven't gotten over Jiraiya's death have you” Naruto scoffs “I got over that a year ago it's these villagers who annoy me allowing Sasuke to return I should have killed him they treat him like he's a god when all he is really is a pathetic joke.”

Anko nods “You know him and Sakura are married now” Naruto scoffs “Like I care tell me what else has changed” Anko shrugs “Well Shikamaru is with Temari, TenTen is with Neji, Rock Lee is with Ino and Kiba is with Hinata” Naruto sighs So even you have moved on. Anko notices that the last couple caused him to clench his fists then she remembers that Hinata had a crush on Naruto he must have thought that with Sakura with Sasuke that he could get with Hinata.

Naruto stops clenching his fists and just stands there. Anko sighs “Hearing about Hinata made you mad huh” Naruto turns to her “If she's happy then fine” She sighs “You came back to maybe get with her” Naruto sighs “If I did then I was too late” She sighs” So you sticking around or leaving again” He shrugs “Haven't decided nothing really keeping me here is there.”

She sighs You're really messed up inside. He turns to leave she sighs “Your old apartment building was destroyed a big storm came through smashed your old apartment up like it was made of paper” He nods “I see” She sighs “So where you going to stay” He shrugs “A Hotel I guess” She smirks “You can stay at mine if you like I have plenty of room” He smirks “Jiraiya told me all about you not much of it was good you’re a pervert like him although he was a super pervert.”

She chuckles “Yea he was a great man how did he die” Naruto stiffens “Orochimaru killed him” She nods “Oh” He nods “Didn't that Uchiha scum tell Baa-Chan” Anko nods “He did but I'm sensing he kept something's quiet” Naruto uses Hiraishin to appear in front of her he grabs her coat “You mean like he could have saved Jiraiya but chose to stand there and watch and even laugh.”

He releases her and turns away “I'm sorry” She looks up “Don't apologize dammit Sasuke could have stopped him from dying” Naruto nods “Yes” She sighs “Come on I'll buy you a drink.” He turns around and nods. They use Shunshin to get to the nearest bar.

When they enter the place goes quiet when they see Naruto but he just ignores them and follows Anko to the bar. Naruto orders two bottles of Sake and tells them to bring it over to the table. They move over and sit down at a table. At first they don't say anything when the drink arrives Naruto finally takes off his mask but he still has his hood on.

Anko watches him when he pushes the hood back she sees his face he seems tired and troubled. They start drinking but say little they do a toast to Jiraiya then they drink they get through the first bottle pretty quick. After they've finished the fifth bottle Anko's done but with The Kyuubi inside him he can drink whatever he wants and won't get drunk.

He sighs and nudges her “Where do you live Anko” She nods “I'll show you but you’re going to have to carry me as I'm drunk.”

He nods and goes to pick her up but she climbs on his back he sighs but hooks her legs as she wraps her arms around his neck. He puts his mask in a sealing scroll and leaves his hood down. He then leaves the bar after, 10 minutes they arrive at her house he takes the keys from her and opens the door and steps inside he takes off her trench coat and smirks “Not afraid to show off your breasts are ya” She grins “Do you like them.”

He smirks “What do you think” She grins “Who's the pervert now” He sighs “Goodnight Anko-Sensei” She grins and grabs his arm “Your staying with me take that coat off let me see your body.” She pulls off his coat and sees the muscles through his tight jumper “Wow” She pulls him back to her bed and climbs in after pulling off her boots.

Naruto does the same and she then pulls off his top he groans “What you doing” She grins “Staking a claim” She climbs under the covers and pulls him in then wraps her arms around his waist before dropping her head on his chest and within a few seconds is fast asleep.


	7. Adventure Into The Unknown Part 1 Where Am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Naruto has just beaten Pein (Not In the Village though they fought in Wave Country) After beating Pein Naruto is knocked unconscious by Madara knowing Naruto will ruin all his plans he opens up a Portal and tosses Naruto's unconscious body inside. When Naruto wakes up not realizing this isn't his time. Will he be able to return home to Sakura or will he be stuck in a parallel universe.

Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's

Naruto Talking to Kyuubi

Inner Thoughts

Inner Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story

Naruto's panting as he's standing over the body of Pein the hardest fight he's ever had in his life and he's fought many people before Sasuke being one of them. He stands up straight “You were the hardest person I've ever fought against but your plans are over just Obito and Madara are left.”

He turns away from him “I did it Ero-Sennin I got my reven... 

Before he can finish he's knocked unconscious by Madara. Madara looks at Naruto then Pein then back at Naruto. “I have no idea how strong you are but I'm not letting you ruin my plans so I will just send you away.”

He laughs “This new Jutsu should work.” He does some handsigns “Nexus Dimension No Jutsu.”

A Massive rip in time opens and a dark portal opens. Madara looks down at Naruto “With you out of the way I hardly need all the tailed beasts.” He picks up Naruto and tosses him into the portal and it closes. He smirks “Now you are gone I can slow down but soon The Leaf will fall maybe I'll save them till last shame really I'll tell your girlfriend what I did to you before I kill her.”

Other Dimension Wave Country

Another rip in time opens and Naruto lands on the ground and it seems to wake him up. He slowly gets up he senses something behind him and sees the rip closing he's to stunned to do anything. He watches it close and he's confused then he remembers his fight with Pein and looks around but there is no sign of battle at all a whole village was wiped out by Pein but the village is still there he looks around again for Pein and sees nothing.

He scratches his head “OK seriously what the hell is going on and why do I feel like I was hit over the head well enough about that might as well return to Sakura-Chan she's probably worried sick about me.”

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black box and opens it and smiles “I hope she likes it's nothing compared to the wedding ring I'll get her but it has a jade diamond matching her eyes she'll love it.”

He pockets the box and starts his trip back to Konoha “I wonder what Sakura-Chan's up to probably at the hospital.”

It takes a day to get back when he gets to the gates and sees Kotetsu and Izumo are they the only guards or something he thinks to himself. He smiles “Hey guys I'm back.”

They completely ignore him which confuses him they usually have a good laugh but not today obviously maybe the stress of being at the gate everyday is wearing them down. He just shrugs and makes his way into the village many villagers are glaring at him which is confusing the villagers have accepted him now something is not right.

As he's walking he sees Sakura and smiles “As beautiful as ever” He approaches her “Sakura-Chan I'm back.”

She turns around and groans “Oh great your back what do you want.”

Naruto looks at her OK either everyone's in a bad mood or something is seriously not right I wonder if it had anything to do with that rip in space I saw yesterday. “So now I'm back you want to go out to celebrate my return.”

She looks like him and starts laughing “Naruto your a loser I'd never go out with you when I'm with Sasuke-Kun and even if I wasn't I'd still never go out with you.”

Naruto's in shock She's with Sasuke what the hell Sasuke's dead something's not right here. As he's in deep thought he doesn't realize that Sakura's already walked off. What just happened did I just get dumped by Sakura-Chan I need to speak to Baa-Chan.

He walks off and heads to the Hokage Tower he sees Shizune but she just rolls her eyes and walks away OK something's not right here am I dreaming or something that must have been some hit to my head. He gets to Tsunade's door and knocks he hears a “Come In” So he enters the room.

Tsunade looks up and groans “Oh it's you not dead yet what do you want Gaki”

Naruto looks at her “What the hells going on I get back from fighting Pein and now I'm public enemy again I think Sakura-Chan just dumped me also.”

Tsunade scoffs “What are you talking about you pathetic brat Sakura's with Sasuke they have been together for four years.”

Naruto looks at her in shock “Yea right I killed Sasuke when he attacked it's not funny anymore what's going on.”

Tsunade laughs “You killed Sasuke oh that's a good one not only is Sasuke a hero of this village he's also Jiraiya's apprentice and will eventually succeed me.”

Naruto can't believe this “Is this some kind of messed up joke “I'm well I was Jiraiya's apprentice until he died a few months ago.”

Tsunade laughs “You why would Jiraiya waste his time with you your a joke.”

Naruto looks at her “What the hell why are you talking to me like this I brought you back here remember.”

She laughs “Oh Gaki you really are delusional Sasuke and Sakura brought me back with Jiraiya.”

Naruto looks at her she's deadly serious What the hell is going on “Next your going to tell me that I didn't beat Gaara at the Chunin exams and the bridge in wave isn't called The Great Naruto bridge.”

Tsunade raises an eyebrow “I don't know where you've been but stop trying to take Sasuke's glory for your own Sasuke beat Gaara not you if I remember you got your ass kicked and as for the bridge it's the Great Sasuke Bridge.”

Naruto is gobsmacked That portal where did it send me I'm not in my own time. Naruto pulls off his headband and tosses it at Tsunade “Screw you and screw this village I'm leaving.”

As he's leaving he hears her laughing “About time gaki this village hates your guts you demon brat get out and don't come back.”

Naruto can't believe what he's just heard just where the hell is he how is he here wherever this is it's not his time. He walks back to his apartment the doors kicked in yet again he sees paints all over the walls he can smell urine all over his furniture he goes into his bedroom and sees his beds broken he sighs then heads to the corner of his room and lifts up the floorboards and smiles “Well at least something's never change.”

He pulls out a bad full of money I guess I'll be starting over this is just fucked up.” He sees all his clothes are ripped and the smell of urine is all over them he sighs and leaves them he'll just buy new ones. He takes his bag and leaves the apartment he sees villager’s glaring at him he just ignores them and heads to the exit he doesn't even turn back he just keeps on walking he decides to head to Sunagakure.

He arrives at Suna two days later he would have been here earlier if there wasn't a sandstorm. He's also bought some new clothes and supplies. As he gets to the gate a guard stops him “Can I help you.”

Naruto nods “Yea I want to visit your library.”

The guard looks at him and shrugs “You a ninja.”

Naruto decides to act differently “No why would you say that.”

The guard shrugs “Whatever in you go.”

Naruto passes him and starts walking until he sees Kankurō and Temari he tries to avoid them but Kankurō sees him “Oh look it's the blond shrimp from Konoha.”

Naruto tries to walk past him but Kankurō grabs his jacket “Hey I'm talking to you.”

Naruto sighs “Let go or you'll be sorry.”

Kankurō laughs “Oh what are you going to do.”

Naruto creates a Rasengan “How about I shove this Rasengan through your gut.”

Temari and Kankurō are confused Naruto's usually all talk. Kankurō smirks “Whatever.”

Temari watches Naruto but he just walks past her she watches him as he enters the library so she follows him something's weird about Naruto.

Naruto looks through the books picking up books on space and different dimensions and all sorts of books then he sits down and starts looking through he already knows this isn't his time so he needs to find a way of getting out.

Temari looks around and finally finds him she looks at some of the covers and is confused Since when does Naruto read such books.

Naruto senses her “What do you want Temari come to annoy me also I'm not in the mood.”

She sits down “You want to talk.”

Naruto looks at her “NO.”

She bites her lip “Since when do you read these types of books there's no pictures in them.”

Naruto just glares as she's smiling but when she sees Naruto's not happy she stops “Is something wrong.”

Naruto continues reading “You wouldn't believe me so why bother wasting my time.”

Temari sighs “Try me.”

Naruto sighs and stops reading “Something happened I was fighting Pein then I fell unconscious and woke up in wave well I was there before but everything's wrong different it makes no sense.”

Temari sighs “Who's Pein that's a weird name.”

Naruto sighs “A member of Akatsuki you've heard of them right.”

She shakes her head and Naruto sighs “This worlds messed up how did I get here.”

She bites her lip “Is this why your reading these books.”

Naruto sighs “When I woke up there was a rip in time infront of me somehow I'm not in my own time everything's different.”

She looks at him “Are you talking about different dimensions.”

Naruto nods “Yes I'm not the Naruto you know everything's different in this time Sasuke's not dead I'm not with Sakura-Chan, I'm not Jiraiya's apprentice I didn't bring back Tsunade to become the Hokage, The Bridge in Wave isn't called The Great Naruto bridge but is called The Great Sasuke Bridge and I didn't beat Gaara during the invasion.”

She looks shocked “Your serious aren't you wait what invasion.”

Naruto looks at her “During the Chunin exams Orochimaru killed your dad and pretended to be him and Suna are supposed allies betrayed us Gaara was there secret weapon it's also where Jiji or the Sandaime Hokage died.”

She looks at him “There was no invasion and the Sandaime died of old age a few months ago.”

Naruto looks at her “Are you serious.”

She nods “I wouldn't lie to you about that.”


	8. Can't Let Go Part 2 Bell Test Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter pretty much follows the manga in parts yes there will be the bell test but there will be interactions between Naruto and Temari. Sorry for all you ShikaMari or whatever it's called fans out there the pairing is a nice pairing but don't hate me well you can if you want to all you NaruSaku fans be patient well enjoy. A lot of women will like Naruto more but it will only be NaruSakuMari nobody else.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto wish I did I'd make it be NaruIno not that there is anything wrong with Hinata

Kyuubi Talking

Talking With Kyuubi

Inner Thoughts

Sakura's Inner Self

After leaving Konohamaru and his little crew and his teammate he's jumping across buildings not really a place to go. Naruto stops when he sees Ichiraku's, he smiles “It's been to long I've missed you Ramen” He jumps off the roof and pulls the sheet to the side and sits down.

Ayame goes to the front she sees a blond kid sitting down at first she thinks it's Naruto but he's not wearing Orange at all plus he's older she looks at him and blushes Wow whoever he is this blond bombshell is hot she sighs she really misses Naruto he's like her little brother. She smiles “What can I get ya.”

Naruto looks up Wow she's as beautiful as always, wait did I just think of Ayame-Chan as beautiful she's like my sister He smiles “Well yes I will have lets see 10 Miso Ramen,10 Chicken Ramen and 10 Beef Ramen Ayame-Chan.”

She's shocked Wow he eats as much as Naruto-Kun “Is that you Naruto-Kun.”

Naruto gives her a big grin “Believe it.”

She's shocked then she runs around the counter and hugs him “Oh I've missed you.”

Naruto grins “Missed you to Ayame-Chan.”

Teuchi who heard the squealing enters the front of the shop “Took you long enough to return kid.”

Naruto grins “Hey old man.”

Ayame then lets him go and blushes Oh my god he's so handsome and his muscles wow. She runs behind the counter “I will get those orders for you.” She runs out back before they notice the blush on her face.

A short while later Ayame has calmed down and brings out some of the Ramen along with Teuchi they watch there best customer as he plows his way through the Ramen dishes. When he's done he pays says farewell to Teuchi and Ayame and heads to his apartment. When he gets there he's surprised to find his apartment is surprisingly in good condition. After walking to his bedroom he pulls out some sealing scrolls and opens them up and places everything on his bed then heads for a shower after that puts everything on his desk then climbs into his bed only wearing hid boxers and he falls asleep.

The next day he's woken up by knocking at his door he climbs out of his bed and heads to the front door he opens the door to see an ANBU with purple hair at the door she's staring at Naruto luckily she's wearing a mask or Naruto would see Yugao drooling at Naruto's amazing body “Uzumaki-San you've been summoned by the Hokage.”

Naruto yawns “Oh hey Neko-Chan I'll be there shortly.”

She nods “Welcome back Naruto-Kun.”

He smiles “It's good to be back say are you checking me out Neko-Chan.”

She blushes “Erm no oh I have to go.” 

She vanishes leaving Naruto chuckling he heads back inside and gets dressed strapping his sword to his back then he Shunshin's to the Hokage's Tower he enters knocks on the door and hears Tsunade say “Enter” So he opens the door and steps in immediately seeing Tsunade and Sakura.

Tsunade sees him and is shocked Wow he looks so different no Orange whatsoever. 

Naruto enters the room not even glancing at Sakura “You wanted to see me Baa-Chan.”

When Sakura goes to hit him for being disrespectful he speaks without looking at her “Don't even think about it.”

Sakura drops her hand and looks down sad He's changed so much he's so angry what did I do

Tsunade saw the interaction and is surprised He really seems to be angry with her “The reason I called you here is I want to see how you have grown so you and Sakura will fight together.” 

Just then the door opens and in comes Shikamaru followed by Temari. Naruto looks around “Shikamaru hey.”

Shikamaru looks up “Naruto wow your back nice look.”

Temari looks at Naruto That's Naruto damn he looks hot wearing those clothes no orange at all I must say I like this new look much better.

Naruto smiles “So were facing you that should be fun.”

Shikamaru looks confused “Wait what.”

Tsunade sighs “Not him Naruto.”

Naruto nods then sees Temari Wow Temari, Gaara's sister wow she looks hotter then I remembered “Temari it's been a while I must say your looking good.”

Temari blushes “Erm thanks Naruto I must say the feelings mutual.”

Naruto chuckles “So hows Gaara.”

She grins “Oh Gaara's doing just fine he's Kazekage now.”

Naruto grins “Really so he beat me to the big seat did he oh well I'll get there eventually.”

She grins “I'm sure you will.”

Everyone is shocked Temari and Naruto are obviously flirting with each other.

Shikamaru smirks So Naruto and Temari aye maybe I could get Naruto to be her Chaperone from now on When he looks up Tsunade somehow she sensed what he's feeling and shakes her head and he sighs "What a drag this is to troublesome." He passes a file to Tsunade and then leaves Temari waves back “Laters Naruto.” 

Naruto scratches his head Well that was weird was we just flirting He shakes his head “So who we fighting.”

Tsunade smiles “An Old Acquaintance just out there.” 

She points outside and Naruto heads to the window and looks out “Kakashi-Sensei.”

Kakashi looks up from his book “Yo.”

Naruto climbs out of the window “I have a gift for you.” 

Sakura looks out of the window and watches as Naruto passes Kakashi-Sensei something.

Naruto smiles “The next editions of Icha Icha Paradise signed and everything not even in the shops yet.”

Kakashi-Sensei is stunned if his mask wasn't on everyone would see his gobsmacked face he takes the book and starts reading This is amazing He gives an eye smile the stands up “You will be fighting me both of you.”

Naruto nods “Fine when and where.”

Kakashi smiles “Half an hour at training ground 7.”

Naruto nods “Fine I'll be there” He turns around and jumps off the roof and Shunshin's across several buildings.

Kakashi is surprised “Wow he knows Shunshin just what has Jiraiya been teaching him.” He then Shunshin's away also leaving Sakura and Tsunade in her office.

Tsunade sighs “Wow he's changed a lot seems Jiraiya's been teaching him some bad things.”

Sakura nods “I believe so my lady” She's still shocked about everything one moment he's all happy then angry then happy then flirting it's hard to get a feel for Naruto “I better go My Lady.”

Tsunade nods “Your dismissed.” 

Sakura leaves the office then Shizune enters “Was that Naruto who came in.”

Tsunade nods “Yes come on I want to know how much Naruto has improved.”

30 minutes later Naruto is at training ground 7 when Sakura arrives she looks around “Late as always.”

Naruto just scoffs “Some things never change.”

Just then Kakashi arrives “Sorry I'm late had to help an old lady” When he sees the unimpressed looks from Naruto and Sakura he smiles “Any nowyour test is simple you just have to get these two bells from me with the intent to kill.”

Naruto grins “Bring it on Kakashi-Sensei.”

Sakura smiles “I agree were ready.”

Kakashi nods “Remember teamwork will work.”

Sakura nods “Hai”

Naruto just nods and walks away Sakura follows him “Naruto did I do something wrong.”

Naruto sighs “Let's just get this done shall we.”

She sighs “OK.”

45 minutes later and Tsunade and Shizune have been watching Sakura and Naruto fighting Kakashi she's impressed with both Naruto and Sakura of course she trained Sakura herself but Naruto has improved greatly also stronger faster and actually uses his head more. Jiraiya who's above them grins “Pretty good don't you think if I don't say myself.”

Tsunade sighs “What have you done to Naruto.”

Jiraiya is confused “Trained him of course.”

Tsunade sighs “Did you also teach him to be a flirt.”

Jiraiya grins “Who was he flirting with I must say I'm impressed.”

Tsunade sighs “Temari from the land of sand.”

Jiraiya grins “Really.”

Naruto and Sakura are standing next to each other she sighs “Were running out of time what do we do.”

Naruto thinks then smirks “Use his weakness against him.”

Sakura looks at him “His weakness what's his weakness.”

Naruto sighs he whispers in her ear she's shocked then she smiles “I like it.”  
Kakashi watches as Naruto and Sakura are scheming then they come at him again full on he sighs “They never learn.” 

He's wondering what there doing when Naruto speaks, “Hey Kakashi-Sensei do you wanna know what happens at the end of the book I got you.”

Kakashi looks shocked He wouldn't He covers his ears but unfortunately his Sharingan is active so he can read there lips. He doesn't realize but it was a diversion for Naruto and Sakura to gain the bells.

He stands up “Nice try Naruto but I'm not fooling for it.”

Sakura grins “You already did Kakashi-Sensei.” 

She and Naruto holds up the bells and he sighs “Dammit.”

Jiraiya is laughing his ass off whilst Tsunade and Shizune are smirking Tsunade grins “Nice tactic Naruto using his weakness against him.”

Kakashi sighs “So that really happened.”

Naruto shrugs “No idea I never read the book.”

Kakashi sighs “You tricked me.”

Tsunade walks out “Well done you two and Kakashi remember deception is a ninja skill he played you and you fell for it.”

Naruto yawns “Time for a walk Laters.” 

Sakura watches him go and sighs and walks off leaving Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya and Kakashi and Tsunade is laying into Kakashi for being tricked so easily.

Naruto is walking through town when he sees Temari walking alone when he drops behind her “Boo.”

She spins around in a fighting stance then she smirks when she sees Naruto “You scared me.”

He grins “All part of my master plan.”

She grins “I see so you do that often so tell me what was it you was summoned to the Hokage for something to do with a fight.”

He grins “You hungry.”

She nods “Sure.”

He grins “Follow me I'll tell you all about it.”

He guides her to Ichiraku's and they order Ramen then he tells her everything when he's finished she's laughing “Oh my god that actually worked I can't believe it.”

Naruto grins “Me either I mean it was a gamble but it paid off, so my turn may I ask what your doing here Gaara isn't here is he.”

She grins “No just me was on a mission here to sigh an alliance and whilst I'm here Shikamaru's been tasked with guiding me around Konoha.”

Naruto grins “Oh must be troublesome for Shikamaru.” 

She chuckles “I'm sure it is I've heard him say it often.”

Naruto chuckles “Life's troublesome for him even breathing is.”

She grins “I can only imagine that his first words were Troublesome.”

Naruto grins “Yea probably or what a drag he says that often.”

She chuckles “I've noticed that also Well this was nice but I should be heading home.”

He nods “You want me to walk you home.”

She grins “Quite a gentleman sure why not.”

They start walking and continue walking and laughing but they don't know a pink haired Kunoichi is following them. Sakura sighs “No this can't be happening I can't lose Naruto I lost Sasuke I can't lose Naruto also.”

Her Inner self shouts To right kick the crap out of that blond bimbo.


	9. Naruto Transformation Part 1 Weak Vessel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Naruto has just finished the first year at the academy but something unexpected happens Kurama (Kyuubi) has had enough of his weak vessel so decides to make him strong himself. Naruto's life changes he changes from being the dead last to becoming on of the best in the academy. There are many other surprises along the way.

Kyuubi Speaking

Talking To Kyuubi

Inner Voice

Sakura's Inner Self

Jutsu's

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto shame I know

The first year of the academy is over Naruto's the dead last a title that he hates but is used to by now he's walking back into his apartment when he hears a voice.

Hey Brat.

Naruto spins around Who said that.

The streets empty so he's confused.

Hey Brat are you happy being weak.

Naruto spins around Who are you where are you.

Tell me do you enjoy being weak, hated and making yourself a target answer me.

Naruto looks around confused Where are you.

Gaki you really are stupid do you even know why this village hates you.

Naruto finally enters his apartment as soon as he does he collapses. He wakes up in a sewer “What the hell how did I get here.”

He sighs and stands up and starts walking after walking for a short while he comes out into an opening what he sees next freaks him out a cage Naruto's freaking out “What the hell where am I.” He's looking at the cage when he sees two eyes open and stare right at him followed by fangs. Naruto can't believe what he's seeing.

So you are my vessel damn you really are weak.

Naruto is confused What the hell what are you talking about vessel who are you and where am I.

Tell me gaki have you heard about the Kyuubi.

Naruto raises an eyebrow Of course I have the fourth Hokage killed him.

HA HA HA HA HA WRONG GAKI I CAN'T BE KILLED.

Naruto stares at the Kyuubi in shock What the hell but how.

I'm made of chakra boy the fourth couldn't beat me he did well but I can't be killed but he did stop me he sealed me in a baby. 

Naruto is shocked In me that's why I'm hated.

Have you never wondered how when you almost die you heal that's me gaki.

Naruto looks down in shock You've made my life hell.

Yea that's true and you've had a shit life I know I see what you see for what it's worth I'm sorry.

Naruto snarls Your sorry, Your sorry for making my life hell your sorry sorry isn't going to cut it.

The nerve of you gaki there is nothing I can say you've had a shit life I know I'm to blame but now I plan to change things but I also want to change you your weak and you dress like you want to die.

Naruto sighs And who's fault is that because of you this is all I can wear this is all they sell me and because of you I'm not taught properly.

Well that's going to change I will help you but there is things you need to know. 

Naruto sighs Change how and what do I need to know.

I am going to help you get stronger I will guide you to become stronger and what you need to know is about your parents.

Naruto is shocked OK that sounds good I guess so what about my parents they sent me to the orphanage.

You idiot they did no such thing your from a great clan a clan that was so powerful it took three villages working together to take them out the Uzumaki clan were seal masters your mother was an Uzumaki her name is Kushina Uzumaki she was the former keeper of me.

Naruto is in shock this is to much I'm from a clan so why did my mum leave me what about my dad.

Yes your from the Uzumaki clan and she never left you the day you were born a man in a mask ripped me out of your mother and set me loose on Konoha brainwashing me I know he was an Uchiha that's all I know I attacked the village and your dad sealed me in you your father was the fourth Hokage your full name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze.

Naruto didn't think it could get any weirder he was dead wrong My father was the fourth Hokage.

Yes he was now about your mum she's still alive because she one was my jailer I can feel her chakra it's faint but I can feel it but she's not in Konoha now onto other things let's start with your look can you use Henge's. 

Naruto shakes his head No.

You have that stupid sexy jutsu that will work for now get some sleep then tomorrow there will be changes sleep well gaki your gonna need it.

Naruto wakes up on the floor next to the door “What the hell was that was that a dream.

Sleep gaki. 

Naruto sighs I guess not He stands up and goes to his bed and changes then falls asleep.

Naruto's waken up by his alarm clock he stretches “Man I had the weirdest dream.”

No dream gaki now get your ass up.

Naruto sighs I'm up OK.

Get dressed and hurry up gonna have to change the food you eat Ramen although tasty isn't everything I will get you better stronger and you will be the best ninja in the village.

Naruto grins I like the sound of that He does a few hand signs “Sexy Jutsu” Naruto is now a girl with blond pigtails he then gets changed into the only non orange outfit he has and leaves his apartment So where to.

Go to a clothes shop it's that simple.

Naruto nods and starts walking until he comes to a clothes shop he steps inside So you gonna help

Yea get five pairs of ANBU pants and some Kunai belts then I'll tell you what else.

Naruto gets what the Kyuubi said Now what.

Get the Mesh shirt get several and that black sleeveless jacket oh and black fingerless gloves

Naruto gets them all and then pays for it all and leaves the shop Now what

Take your clothes home change into the new outfit then head to the Ninja library when you get there get books on Basic books on Chakra control, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu oh also Henge's, there is a problem though you have so much Chakra normal bunshin's don't work you will have to speak to the Hokage you need to learn a better clone jutsu.

Naruto nods OK.

An hour later Naruto's at the Hokage's office waiting to be seen by the Hokage So what's your name is it Kyuubi.

No Gaki it's Kurama. 

Naruto nods OK.

The Hokage's assistant smiles “You can go in Naruto.”

Naruto nods and heads inside Hiruzen looks up and is shocked at what he sees I must say that looks a lot better then the orange “Ah Naruto what can I do you for and what's with the outfit change.”

Naruto scratches his head “Well Jiji can we talk in private.”

Hiruzen raises an eyebrow but then nods and puts up a sound barrier “You can talk now.”

Naruto sits down and sighs then tells Hiruzen what's happened Hiruzen is shocked but doesn't interrupt until Naruto's finished “Well Naruto that is quite a story and why has he only now started talking to you.”

Tell him I was to weak until now.

Naruto nods “He says he was to weak up until now.”

Hiruzen nods “I see well I will appoint some ANBU to check for your mother and I am sorry I never told you I was going to when you got older.”

Naruto nods “I understand Jiji.”

Hiruzen stands up and walks up to Naruto and pats him on the shoulder “We will find your mother Naruto I will do all in my power to bring your mother back to you now it seems Kurama has some training for you.”

Naruto nods and is about to leave “Oh Jiji I forgot to ask do you know any better bunshin's I have to much chakra for normal bunshin's they always come out weird.”

Hiruzen smokes on his pipe “I shouldn't do this but.” He reaches into a draw and pulls out a scroll “Now I am trusting you learn Shadow Clone jutsu and then return this in fact follow me I will help you learn this.”

Hiruzen grabs Naruto and Shunshin's away they arrive at the Hokage's private training grounds and Hiruzen starts watching as Naruto reads the scroll. After two hours he's mastered it. Hiruzen is shocked You really are the most unpredictable Ninja aren't you my boy.

Hiruzen then grabs Naruto and returns to his office “Now Naruto you must not tell anyone I let you learn that Jutsu you understand me.”

Naruto nods then leaves the office as soon as he does Hiruzen sighs “Neko, Inu.”

Two ANBU appear infront of Hiruzen Inu speaks “You called for us Hokage-Sama.”

Hiruzen nods and tells them about Kushina there both shocked they both thought she was dead well everyone did it's also why Hiruzen summoned them they both knew Kushina and both have a soft spot for her kid.

Neko/Yugao nods “We will find her Hokage-Sama I just can't believe she's alive though after all this time.” 

Hiruzen nods “I know I was just as shocked but if she's alive we have to find her and reunite her with Naruto he will finally have a parent I'm so angry I had no idea about this masked ninja Naruto mentioned I wonder if he's to blame but enough about that this is an S ranked mission tell nobody search every part of Konoha discreetly if you have no luck search the surrounding area but I'm sure your aware of you duty now dismissed.”

Neko and Inu nods “Hai Hokage-Sama.” 

They both vanish leaving Hiruzen smoking on his pipe “If I find out who took her there will be hell to pay still when we do find her she will not be happy with this village how they've treated her boy, Minato I will do all I can to find Kushina and help your son that's a promise actually Jiraiya might be able to help I should summon him.”


	10. Adventure Into The Unknown Part 1 Where Am I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Naruto has just beaten Pein (Not In the Village though they fought in Wave Country) After beating Pein, Naruto is knocked unconscious by Madara knowing Naruto will ruin all his plans he opens up a Portal and tosses Naruto's unconscious body inside. When Naruto wakes up not realizing this isn't his time. Will he be able to return home to Sakura or will he be stuck in a parallel universe.

Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's

Naruto Talking to Kyuubi

Inner Thoughts

Inner Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story

Naruto's panting as he's standing over the body of Pein the hardest fight he's ever had in his life and he's fought many people before Sasuke being one of them. He stands up straight “You were the hardest person I've ever fought against but your plans are over just Obito and Madara are left.”

He turns away from him “I did it Ero-Sennin I got my reven... 

Before he can finish he's knocked unconscious by Madara. Madara looks at Naruto then Pein then back at Naruto. “I have no idea how strong you are but I'm not letting you ruin my plans so I will just send you away.”

He laughs “This new Jutsu should work.” He does some handsigns “Nexus Dimension No Jutsu.”

A Massive rip in time opens and a dark portal opens. Madara looks down at Naruto “With you out of the way I hardly need all the tailed beasts.” He picks up Naruto and tosses him into the portal and it closes. He smirks “Now you are gone I can slow down but soon The Leaf will fall maybe I'll save them till last shame really I'll tell your girlfriend what I did to you before I kill her.”

Other Dimension Wave Country

Another rip in time opens and Naruto lands on the ground and it seems to wake him up. He slowly gets up he senses something behind him and sees the rip closing he's to stunned to do anything. He watches it close and he's confused then he remembers his fight with Pein and looks around but there is no sign of battle at all a whole village was wiped out by Pein but the village is still there he looks around again for Pein and sees nothing.

He scratches his head “OK seriously what the hell is going on and why do I feel like I was hit over the head well enough about that might as well return to Sakura-Chan she's probably worried sick about me.”

He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black box and opens it and smiles “I hope she likes it's nothing compared to the wedding ring I'll get her but it has a jade diamond matching her eyes she'll love it.”

He pockets the box and starts his trip back to Konoha “I wonder what Sakura-Chan's up to probably at the hospital.”

It takes a day to get back when he gets to the gates and sees Kotetsu and Izumo are they the only guards or something he thinks to himself. He smiles “Hey guys I'm back.”

They completely ignore him which confuses him they usually have a good laugh but not today obviously maybe the stress of being at the gate everyday is wearing them down. He just shrugs and makes his way into the village many villagers are glaring at him which is confusing the villagers have accepted him now something is not right.

As he's walking he sees Sakura and smiles “As beautiful as ever” He approaches her “Sakura-Chan I'm back.”

She turns around and groans “Oh great your back what do you want.”

Naruto looks at her OK either everyone's in a bad mood or something is seriously not right I wonder if it had anything to do with that rip in space I saw yesterday. “So now I'm back you want to go out to celebrate my return.”

She looks like him and starts laughing “Naruto your a loser I'd never go out with you when I'm with Sasuke-Kun and even if I wasn't I'd still never go out with you.”

Naruto's in shock She's with Sasuke what the hell Sasuke's dead something's not right here. As he's in deep thought he doesn't realize that Sakura's already walked off. What just happened did I just get dumped by Sakura-Chan I need to speak to Baa-Chan.

He walks off and heads to the Hokage Tower he sees Shizune but she just rolls her eyes and walks away OK something's not right here am I dreaming or something that must have been some hit to my head. He gets to Tsunade's door and knocks he hears a “Come In” So he enters the room.

Tsunade looks up and groans “Oh it's you not dead yet what do you want Gaki”

Naruto looks at her “What the hell is going on I get back from fighting Pein and now I'm public enemy again I think Sakura-Chan just dumped me also.”

Tsunade scoffs “What are you talking about you pathetic brat Sakura's with Sasuke they have been together for four years.”

Naruto looks at her in shock “Yea right I killed Sasuke when he attacked it's not funny anymore what's going on.”

Tsunade laughs “You killed Sasuke oh that's a good one not only is Sasuke a hero of this village he's also Jiraiya's apprentice and will eventually succeed me.”

Naruto can't believe this “Is this some kind of messed up joke “I'm well I was Jiraiya's apprentice until he died a few months ago.”

Tsunade laughs “You why would Jiraiya waste his time with you your a joke.”

Naruto looks at her “What the hell why are you talking to me like this I brought you back here remember.”

She laughs “Oh Gaki you really are delusional Sasuke and Sakura brought me back with Jiraiya.”

Naruto looks at her she's deadly serious What the hell is going on “Next your going to tell me that I didn't beat Gaara at the Chunin exams and the bridge in wave isn't called The Great Naruto bridge.”

Tsunade raises an eyebrow “I don't know where you've been but stop trying to take Sasuke's glory for your own Sasuke beat Gaara not you if I remember you got your ass kicked and as for the bridge it's the Great Sasuke Bridge.”

Naruto is gobsmacked That portal where did it send me I'm not in my own time. Naruto pulls off his headband and tosses it at Tsunade “Screw you and screw this village I'm leaving.”

As he's leaving he hears her laughing “About time gaki this village hates your guts you demon brat get out and don't come back.”

Naruto can't believe what he's just heard just where the hell is he how is he here wherever this is it's not his time. He walks back to his apartment the doors kicked in yet again he sees paints all over the walls he can smell urine all over his furniture he goes into his bedroom and sees his beds broken he sighs then heads to the corner of his room and lifts up the floorboards and smiles “Well at least something's never change.”

He pulls out a bad full of money I guess I'll be starting over this is just fucked up.” He sees all his clothes are ripped and the smell of urine is all over them he sighs and leaves them he'll just buy new ones. He takes his bag and leaves the apartment he sees villager’s glaring at him he just ignores them and heads to the exit he doesn't even turn back he just keeps on walking he decides to head to Sunagakure.

He arrives at Suna two days later he would have been here earlier if there wasn't a sandstorm. He's also bought some new clothes and supplies. As he gets to the gate a guard stops him “Can I help you.”

Naruto nods “Yea I want to visit your library.”

The guard looks at him and shrugs “You a ninja.”

Naruto decides to act differently “No why would you say that.”

The guard shrugs “Whatever in you go.”

Naruto passes him and starts walking until he sees Kankurō and Temari he tries to avoid them but Kankurō sees him “Oh look it's the blond shrimp from Konoha.”

Naruto tries to walk past him but Kankurō grabs his jacket “Hey I'm talking to you.”

Naruto sighs “Let go or you'll be sorry.”

Kankurō laughs “Oh what are you going to do.”

Naruto creates a Rasengan “How about I shove this Rasengan through your gut.”

Temari and Kankurō are confused Naruto's usually all talk. Kankurō smirks “Whatever.”

Temari watches Naruto but he just walks past her she watches him as he enters the library so she follows him something's weird about Naruto.

Naruto looks through the books picking up books on space and different dimensions and all sorts of books then he sits down and starts looking through he already knows this isn't his time so he needs to find a way of getting out.

Temari looks around and finally finds him she looks at some of the covers and is confused Since when does Naruto read such books.

Naruto senses her “What do you want Temari come to annoy me also I'm not in the mood.”

She sits down “You want to talk.”

Naruto looks at her “NO.”

She bites her lip “Since when do you read these types of books there's no pictures in them.”

Naruto just glares as she's smiling but when she sees Naruto's not happy she stops “Is something wrong.”

Naruto continues reading “You wouldn't believe me so why bother wasting my time.”

Temari sighs “Try me.”

Naruto sighs and stops reading “Something happened I was fighting Pein then I fell unconscious and woke up in wave well I was there before but everything's wrong different it makes no sense.”

Temari sighs “Who's Pein that's a weird name.”

Naruto sighs “A member of Akatsuki you've heard of them right.”

She shakes her head and Naruto sighs “This worlds messed up how did I get here.”

She bites her lip “Is this why your reading these books.”

Naruto sighs “When I woke up there was a rip in time infront of me somehow I'm not in my own time everything's different.”

She looks at him “Are you talking about different dimensions.”

Naruto nods “Yes I'm not the Naruto you know everything's different in this time Sasuke's not dead I'm not with Sakura-Chan, I'm not Jiraiya's apprentice I didn't bring back Tsunade to become the Hokage, The Bridge in Wave isn't called The Great Naruto bridge but is called The Great Sasuke Bridge and I didn't beat Gaara during the invasion.”

She looks shocked “Your serious aren't you wait what invasion.”

Naruto looks at her “During the Chunin exams Orochimaru killed your dad and pretended to be him and Suna are supposed allies betrayed us Gaara was there secret weapon it's also where Jiji or the Sandaime Hokage died.”

She looks at him “There was no invasion and the Sandaime died of old age a few months ago.”

Naruto looks at her “Are you serious.”

She nods “I wouldn't lie to you about that.”


	11. Adventure Into The Unknown Part 2 The Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the second chapter this chapter sees Naruto tell Temari everything who in turn informs the Hokage and the rest of team 7.

Adventure Into The Unknown Part 2 The Truth Revealed

A/N: This is the second chapter this chapter sees Naruto tell Temari everything who in turn informs the Hokage and the rest of team 7.

Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's

Naruto Talking to Kyuubi

Inner Thoughts

Inner Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story

Temari looks at Naruto "So everything you just told me about Sasuke this was you in your own time."

Naruto looks like her "Temari I know you don't believe me so why act like you do."

She sighs "Tell me it's hard to believe I admit but I'm interested so tell me what's different in your time."

Naruto sighs "Fine in my time I was Jiraiya's apprentice until he died a few months ago Pein killed him so I killed him. He told me he used to be called Yahiko before I killed him. I also brought back Tsunade to the leaf after Orochimaru killed the Sandaime during the invasion. Sasuke is not the hero he is in this time he's a traitor to the leaf he left over spite at being rejected he wanted the power to kill his brother who killed his family."

"Everyone in the leaf hates me in my time Jiraiya was my godfather and Tsunade my godmother but the way she spoke to me I'm guessing that's not the case I'm not weak either I know the Rasengan and I even added to it with the Rasenshuriken you don't want to be caught by that believe me."

He sighs "He joined Orochimaru after he was given the curse seal during the Chunin exams. Sasuke killed his brother and then joined Akatsuki he then attacked the leaf but I killed him."

Temari is shocked "This is hard to believe these Akatsuki tell me about them."

Naruto sighs "There all S-ranked Missing Nin one of them is from Suna he's called Sasori a puppet master like your brother. You can notice them as they wear black cloaks with red clouds. In my time they came for Gaara."

She looks at him "Why did they come for Gaara."

He sighs "Because he's a Jinchuuriki like I am they want all the sealed demons they took him and well he died but Lady Chiyo brought him back with my help but she died."

She sighs in relief "So do you know anymore names."

Naruto nods "Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuza, Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Pein and Konan, Orochimaru used to be a member now I'm not sure of their final goal other than them wanted all the tailed beasts people died in my time because of them I mentioned Jiraiya but also Asuma Sarutobi who was killed by Hidan in my time the teams were Itachi and Kisame, Hidan and Kakuza, Sasori and Deidara that's the only ones I know."

She listens to him this is all so surreal the Naruto she knows not that she knows him that well wasn't this smart plus he had a big mouth but he was weak this obviously isn't the Naruto from this time.

Naruto continues reading "Dammit there's nothing here I'll just have to continue searching plus I have a new goal now to exterminate all the Akatsuki although why I'm helping this world I don't know."

He stands up and leaves he doesn't know the box fell out of his pocket. Temari puts the books on a trolley then she sees the box she reaches down and takes the box and opens it and is shocked "An engagement ring I wonder who his girlfriend is I better catch up to him."

She runs out the library but she can't find him she climbs on the wall and sees Naruto leaving Suna so she quickly jumps down and runs up to him.

Naruto's a few minutes away from Sun when he hears his name he sighs and stops then Temari catches up to him "You dropped this."

Naruto looks down and she passes it to him "So who's the lucky girl."

Naruto sighs "Why does it matter I'm stuck here I'm never going to see her again."

She sighs "You will Naruto I'll try to help if I can so who's the lucky girl."

He sighs "Sakura-Chan we've been together for a year but I've known her for years."

She nods "Well I'm sorry but you will find her again."

Naruto just nods "Maybe."

He then turns around and walks off leaving Temari stunned "I have no idea what he's going through still maybe The Hokage can help looks like I'm going back to Konoha." She watches him go "Don't worry Naruto we'll figure something out."

Naruto's been walking now for several hours when he comes to a village he stops for food and a Hotel then he lies down on the bed he immediately falls asleep and wakes up in the sewers he sighs "I forgot how lame this place is still I'll speak to the furball. He keeps on walking until he gets to the cage Hey Kurama get your ass out here.

Two Red eyes light up How do you know my name you weak wait there's something different about you besides I've never spoken to you face to face but I know you seem different.

Naruto nods That's because I'm not from this time and in my time were friends so why am I here.

Kurama sighs I sensed something different about you, your powerful extremely powerful that's good I don't like weak containers

Naruto shrugs Whatever now that I'm here I want to share my memories with you.

Kurama nods Very well brat

Naruto places his hand on Kurama's head and all his memories switch to Kurama. Kurama shakes his head How did I forget you kid so this isn't our time well that sux you figured out how to get us out.

Naruto sighs Not yet but I think I should hunt down some Akatsuki.

Kurama laughs I like the way you think I'd suggest changing your looks maybe get a mask with a cool name so nobody knows it's you."

Naruto nods "Sure and tomorrow I'll sort this place at same design in our reality."

Kurama nods Yes

Naruto nods and leaves. And he falls asleep. The next day he buys some new clothes a large black coat and a black mask with a ghost face on it (Because he likes the design) He then buys a sword he knows how to use one but never really thought about it, he decides to go by the persona The Shadow.

Meanwhile Two days later Temari arrives at Konoha she smiles as she sees Shikamaru he smiles "Back again you only left a few days ago."

She smiles "I need to speak to the Hokage."

Shikamaru nods "Follow me it seems urgent what's up."

Temari smirks"Don't worry you'll find out."

He nods "Fine let's go."

They arrive at the Hokage tower and knock on the door Tsunade tells them to enter and team 7 minus Naruto who was kicked off the team is there Naruto's replacement is Sai.

Tsunade smiles "Back again Temari you can't stay away or is it you can't stay away from a certain someone."

Temari grins "A little of both I guess but I'm here to talk about Naruto."

Tsunade growls "What's that idiot done."

Tamari smiles "He's done nothing yet but what I have to say will shock you, but the Naruto that left here is not your Naruto."

Tsunade seems confused "What do you mean."

Temari sighs "Now this will sound weird but he's not from this time he's an alternate reality Naruto I know it sounds stupid but he knows things, now I know Naruto is an idiot but what I saw in Suna was different he was looking at books about Vortexes, black holes time travel and all that stuff he says everything is different he says there's an Organisation called the Akatsuki who are after the tailed beasts like Naruto and my brother."

She sighs "Itachi is a member as was Orochimaru he's told me all their names Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuza, Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Pein and Konan, Orochimaru used to be a member now I'm not sure of their final goal other than them wanted all the tailed beasts."

She looks around then sighs "He told me things that were frankly insane like at the Chunin exams there was an invasion led by Orochimaru and he killed the 3rd Hokage he gave Sasuke a curse mark and well he defected to kill Itachi he said Pein killed Jiraiya as was Asuma Sarutobi by the one called Hidan it's completely insane I know but I think he's telling the truth I know when people are lying lazy boy here does it all the time."

Tsunade is stunned "This is hard to take Naruto isn't smart at all was there anything else."

Temari nods "Yes Kankurō was annoying him and he created this blue ball he called it the Rasengan and threatened to ram it through Kankurō's gut."

They hear a cough "He knows the Rasengan but how I never taught him."

Temari nods "Not in this timeline but in his many things are different in his time you Lady Hokage are his godmother and Jiraiya your his godfather he said he mastered the Rasengan quicker than anyone thanks to his Shadow Clones he also added to it with the Rasenshuriken he says it's nasty he said something's about Sasuke things were different he didn't go into detail but Sasuke betrayed the leaf and joined Orochimaru. Then killed his brother and joined Akatsuki."

"She sighs "Naruto killed Sasuke in his time because he attacked the leaf he says he beat Pein then was knocked unconscious and the next thing he knew he was staring at a rip in Time to his world probably, so now he's stuck here away from the love of his life he has an engagement ring for her which he was going to give to her when he returned from fighting Pein he's going to continue trying to find a way back but until then he's hunting down the Akatsuki himself he says there all S-Ranked Missing-Nin."

Sakura looks at Temari "Did he say who his lover was."

Temari sighs "Yes he told me."

Tsunade nods "And you don't want to say."

Temari sighs "It's complicated Hokage-Sama."

Sakura nods "Is it someone from this, well his village."

Temari nods "Yes but that's all I'll say Naruto doesn't know I've come here the look in his eyes shows me he's broken it was like he was trying not to cry but it was hard he'll never see his girlfriend again."

Tsunade sighs "Well if his girlfriend is in the village maybe she can talk to him."

Temari sighs "I don't think that will work."

Tsunade raises an eyebrow "And why is that."

Temari sighs "You're putting me in an awkward position but I can say he hates Sasuke's guts that is obvious something happened between them but why it won't work is because in his time he's with" She looks down "He's with Sakura they've been together for over a year and like I said he has an engagement ring but with Sakura being with Sasuke it's broke him I'm guessing in his time Sakura might have liked Sasuke but I'm only speculating."


	12. Adventure Into The Unknown Part 3 Akatsuki Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is chapter 3 this chapter focuses on Naruto's transformation into The Shadow as he starts his hunt for the Akatsuki. This chapter will also focus on Gaara's abduction with some surprises ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's
> 
> Naruto Talking to Kyuubi
> 
> Inner Thoughts
> 
> Inner Sakura
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story

Everyone in the Hokage's office is stunned. They can't believe it's even possible but they have to deal with it. Jiraiya looks at Temari "Did Naruto say anything about the members and what they look like so we can look out for them."

Temari nods "Yes as I said before but as you wasn't here I'll say again the members are Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, Deidara, Zetsu, Hidan, Kakuza, Madara Uchiha, Obito Uchiha, Pein, and Konan, Orochimaru used to be a member now I'm not sure of their final and yes Obito and Madara are supposed to be dead it makes no sense."

"He says they wear black cloaks with red clouds and they work in teams of two he said in his time these were the teams were Itachi and Kisame, Hidan and Kakuza, Sasori and Deidara that's the only ones he knew he says that Pein killed you but he said that he used to be called Yahiko."

Jiraiya is shocked "Yahiko, Nagato and Konan why would they do such a thing" He turns to Tsunade "You remember them three orphans I looked after years ago."

Tsunade nods "I remember and Naruto says he's going to take out these Akatsuki."

Temari nods "Everyone of them, I think he blames them for this happening to him."

Temari then gets excused and leaves. Everyone is still confused for Jiraiya that he died and Naruto learning the Rasengan and new versions. Kakashi because Obito is alive somehow. Tsunade is confused but she remembers what Naruto said before he left and It makes sense. Sakura is feeling sad for Naruto because he's stuck here even though his girlfriend is herself in his time. Sasuke is confused that he betrayed the leaf.

Meanwhile Naruto has arrived at Kumo he won't tell them his real name he'll just call himself The Shadow. He's escorted to the Raikage's office and now is in front of him. The Raikage looks up "I heard you wanted to talk to me take a seat."

Naruto sighs "I'd rather stand."

A, nods "Very well what do you have to say."

Naruto sighs "There is an organization called Akatsuki there all S-Ranked Ninja's all Missing-Nin's there after the Tailed Beasts and as you have two I thought you should know."

A nods "I see and why would you help them."  
Naruto nods "I am also a Jinchuriki and I will hunt them down are yours still alive at this time."

A nods "Yes these Akatsuki what do they look like."

Naruto sighs "They wear Black Cloaks and on the cloaks are Red Clouds they hunt in packs of two and as I said there S-Ranked Ninja's so they won't be easy to beat."

A nods "So why are you hunting them down are you also a Hunter-Nin."

Naruto nods "I guess you could call me that."

A nods "And who do you serve I see you're not wearing a headband on your body."

Naruto nods "That is because I serve nobody but myself that is all I came to say."

A, nods "Well I thank you I will beef up security."

Naruto's now at the door "You do that."

He then leaves the room and dispels. The Real Naruto gets the memories and nods "Good seems Bee's still alive as is Yugito." He then turns around heading off to Takigakure to speak with Fuu.

It's been several weeks since Naruto left Suna like in Naruto's timeline Gaara has become the Kazekage he's sitting in his office when he hears an explosion and he gets up from his desk he looks out and sees two men Akatsuki it seems from what Temari told him he doesn't know who they are but he must protect the village so he jumps out of the window using his sand as stairs he then runs to the fighting.

Gaara stops beside them "What are you doing here."

One of the Akatsuki looks up he looks like a Shark he smirks "So you finally arrived good you'll be a nice challenge I hope."

Gaara stands there using his sand but Kisame just cuts through the sand and charges at Gaara. Whilst the other member a uses clay bombs to keep the Sand ninja's back.

In the leaf village Team, 7 are waiting for a new mission when Shizune runs in "Lady Hokage the Kazekage has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki."

Tsunade nods "Right Team 7 get to Suna now do what you can."

They all nod and run to their houses for supplies they all meet up at the gate and rush off. They meet up with Temari on the way and they all set off to Suna.

Naruto is back in the area of Suna he's surprised when he sees several dead Ninja's he looks at Suna "Gaara" He hears one mumble "Akatsuki took him a few hours ago."

Naruto nods "What did they look like a blond one."

The Ninja shakes his head "One looked like a shark the other was using some sort of animals as bombs."

Naruto nods Strange Deidara and Sasori attacked well Deidara attacked this time but Kisame that's weird "Which way did they go."

The ninja points and Naruto run's off not caring if the ninja lives or dies.

Meanwhile, Kisame has Gaara over his shoulder "Damn this brats heavy I wish you would have let me cut his legs off Deidara."

The other Akatsuki member now known as Deidara rolls his eyes "You killed enough people already you'll kill more soon enough."

Kisame grins "I hope so."

Team 7 arrive where all the dead bodies are and the one who's barely holding on. Sakura looks at him "Your going to be OK."

The Ninja laughs "Liar, they took Gaara to the north some other guy showed up asking about Gaara a few minutes ago blond hair wore a black mask with a ghost on it I've heard of him his names The Shadow he's in the Bingo book he's got a flee on sight on him he's been helping take out bandits and stuff but he also took out five sound bases led by that snake Orochimaru."

Sakura looks at Sasuke "Could It be Naruto."

Sasuke shrugs "No idea."

Kakashi nods "We should follow them and this Shadow then."

Kisame has tossed Gaara on the floor but he's tied up and still unconscious. Kisame and Deidara are now fighting. Kisame grins "You know I love to fight what's your problem your so damn boring I can't believe I'm teamed up with you. This sucks I'm teamed up with a Wuss like you Deidara."

As there talking a yellow flash appears in front of them they stop there talking and stare at the blond man. Naruto smirks "Kisame and Deidara different from my time but it hardly matters I'll just kill you."

Deidara grins "Quite cocky ain't you."

Kisame grins "That you are blondie"

Naruto rolls his eyes not that they can see "Can it pretty boy I'll deal with you after I've dealt with Sushi here."

Deidara grins "Sushi that's a good one, hey who you calling a pretty boy."

Team 7 arrive and watch. There all wondering what's going on. Then the one known as the Shadow vanishes in a yellow flash shocking Kakashi He knows the Hiraishin

Naruto appears in front of Kisame and grabs his throat he then headbutts Kisame causing him to drop his sword whilst Kisame's stunned Team 7 watch as Naruto creates a Rasengan and shoves it in Kisame's face killing him instantly. Naruto then turns to Deidara who's stunned "I've got to get out of here." He starts to run away.  
Naruto watches him go then picks up Kisame's sword it cuts his hand but he hardly cares and he then launches it at Deidara impaling him to a tree with the sword sticking through his skull. Naruto then approaches Deidara and pulls the sword out before walking back to Gaara with the sword resting on his shoulder he looks at Gaara he leans down and puts some smelling salts below his nose and Gaara wakes up.

He sees Naruto then looks around and sees a headless Kisame and Deidara with a hole in his head he then notices the guy in front of him has Kisame's sword. Gaara stands up "Who are you."

Naruto turns away ignoring him "Don't think I was saving your ass Gaara I was after the Akatsuki."

Team 7 then comes out of their hiding space Naruto glares at Sasuke the whole of Team 7 are shocked at how Easily Naruto if it is Naruto dealt with two S-ranked Ninjas. Sakura steps forward "Naruto is that you."

Naruto looks at her and closes his eyes it's too painful to look at her he just turns away and then vanishes in a yellow flash. Kakashi smiles "Seems this Naruto is full of surprises."

Sakura turns to Kakashi "So that was Naruto, Kakashi-Sensei."

Kakashi nods "Correct Sakura, well let's get Gaara back he still looks a little shaken up."

Sakura takes a look at him and heals his wounds then Sasuke and Sai help him up and they walk back to Suna. Sakura looks back at the direction Naruto went then looks away and catches up to her team.

Zetsu who watches is stunned "Who was that masked person to kill Kisame and Deidara with such ease, is impossible I must report this."

A few days later Team 7 are back in Tsunade's office and Jiraiya's there. Jiraiya looks shocked "Come again he did what."

Kakashi sighs "He used the Hiraishin to appear in front of Kisame then grabbed him by the throat before headbutting him and firing off a Rasengan in his face."

Jiraiya grins "Now that had to hurt and you said he tossed Kisame's sword like it was nothing and impaled it in the one called Deidara's head."

Kakashi nods "That's correct I'm still in shock."

Sasuke nods "It makes Temari's assumption correct the Naruto from our time can't even do Shadow clones or the Rasengan it's hard to believe but we don't know just how powerful he really is."

Tsunade nods "Kakashi do you see any chances of Naruto returning to the leaf we could use someone of his strength in our war."

Kakashi shrugs "To be honest Lady Hokage I don't know, this isn't his world, he has no obligation to help us at all he wasn't even there to save Gaara he was hunting the Akatsuki but it is strange the teams are different then what Naruto told Temari."

Tsunade nods "That is true, mission accomplished you can have the rest of the week off."

Sakura sighs "What about Naruto we didn't do anything he killed them all on his own."  
Kakashi nods "That is true we also found out he's in the Bingo book under the name The Shadow."

Jiraiya is stunned "I've read the info he's been fighting Bandits and hunting missing nin's."

Sakura speaks "That's not all we spoke to a dying Sand Nin and he said he's also destroyed five of the Sound bases run by Orochimaru."

Tsunade is stunned "He's after Orochimaru also."

Sakura nods "That's what the Sand Ninja said before he died."

Jiraiya smiles "Naruto is surpassing his father it seems."

Sakura looks at Jiraiya "Who is his father, I thought he was an Orphan."

Tsunade and Jiraiya share a look then Tsunade turns to team 7 "We can't tell you S-ranked secret."

Team 7 just nod and leave. Tsunade turns to Jiraiya "Do you think we should tell Kushina."


	13. Adventure Into The Unknown Part 4 More Akatsuki To Kill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is chapter 4 of this story this chapter will see more of the Konoha 11 mainly team 10 as they come up against Hidan and Sasori. There will also be a little chat with Naruto and Sakura which more light into their relationship well Naruto's, Sakura there will also be a new surprise and a new twist which everyone hopes they can stop Naruto from doing what he said he's going to do.

Kyuubi Talking/Jutsu's  
'Naruto Talking to Kyuubi/Sakura Talking to Inner Self'  
'Inner Thoughts'  
Inner Sakura  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto just this story

It's been two weeks since Naruto killed Kisame and Deidara Tsunade, Jiraiya and Team 7 are still in shock. Tsunade and Jiraiya decided not to tell Kushina about Naruto she already abandoned her son, after all, why would she care about this Naruto.

Meanwhile, in an Unknown Location, Akatsuki are talking.

Pein is furious "How can one masked man kill two S-Ranked Ninja with ease Zetsu it's unthinkable just who is this guy."  
Zetsu sighs "From all reports, he's The Shadow from the bingo books who's been attacking Orochimaru's bases he's actually doing us a favor but there is something else I think I know who he really is."  
Pein sighs "Who is he."  
Zetsu sighs "It's hard to believe but I heard the one called Kakashi say that he was Naruto."  
Pein raises an eyebrow "Do you take me for a fool we captured the brat a month and a half ago although I'm surprised Itachi let the other two members of his team go so how can this person be Naruto we already captured the nine tails."  
Zetsu sighs "I don't know should we send people after him."  
Pein nods "Fine, send Hidan and Sasori."  
Zetsu nods "I will let them know."

Meanwhile, back in the Leaf two injured and bloody Genin enters Konoha. Kotetsu sees them and grabs them and takes them to the hospital. He then informs Tsunade about them. She makes her way to the hospital she sees a girl from the Inuzuka clan and another boy not from a clan. Tsunade looks at them the girls crying "Lady Hokage I'm sorry."  
Tsunade looks at her "Wait where's your Sensei and your third teammate."  
The girl sobs "We were attacked during our mission our Sensei was killed protecting us but they killed Naruto."  
The boy sighs "I think they took him he was unconscious but I think he was alive."  
Tsunade is worried "Who took him and when."  
The girl sobs "We don't know but they targeted Naruto they were wearing Black cloaks and had red clouds on the cloaks they were too strong but one of the members let us go we don't know why and it happened over a month and a half ago it's taken us this long to get home."  
Tsunade sighs 'So they took Naruto which means they've probably already taken the Kyuubi this is bad. But it's not this powerful one but the one from our time.' "OK rest up."

She leaves the office in shock "I completely forgot about our Naruto she then sees Sakura "Sakura."  
Sakura turns around "Milady, is something wrong."  
Tsunade nods "Well yes it seems Akatsuki took Naruto."  
Sakura is shocked "But how he's too strong."  
Tsunade sighs "Our Naruto not the one from a different time it happened over a month and a half ago."  
Sakura nods "Oh, that's sad so that means they have the Kyuubi."  
Tsunade nods "Yes, now don't you have to visit that village near wave shouldn't you be going."  
Sakura nods "I was just getting supplies."  
Half a day later Sakura is close to the village she's heading to when she sees him. She runs up to him "Naruto."  
Naruto looks around but says nothing she stops next to him "I have some news."  
Naruto sighs "Speak then."  
She sighs "Akatsuki took the Naruto from this time a month and a half ago what will they do to him."  
Naruto sighs 'I never thought about this Naruto, but if it happened a month and a half ago that was before I got here still this is a problem' "They will extract Kyuubi from him but the host dies if he was taken a month and a half ago he's already dead I thought you'd be happy you seemed to treat me like shit when you saw me."  
She sighs "I'm sorry, and I never wanted him dead."  
Naruto sighs "Save your apologies Sakura your apology means nothing to me still this is a problem Kyuubi is the strongest Tailed Beast, I have to go they will try again, with Gaara not to mention the two Jinchuuriki from Kumo they were safe when last I went there."  
Sakura sighs "Naruto I am sorry, you must miss, well your Sakura, have you found any way to get back yet."  
Naruto sighs "No, not yet but it's of little concern to you."  
Sakura sighs "When you take out these Akatsuki what will you do."  
Naruto looks at her through his mask "Why do you care."  
She sighs "Your Sakura will be waiting for you."  
Naruto shrugs "If I kill the Akatsuki and still can't find a way home then it's simple I will kill myself this is hell for me one giant nightmare now I need to go."  
Sakura watches him go "You can't kill yourself that's stupid." Her Inner Self speaks Man that sux, away from the women he loves I can tell by his body language he's suffering. Sakura nods 'I know we will have to stop him from killing himself somehow, but right now I have a mission to do.'

A day later and Team 10 are making their way back to the leaf when they sense two powerful spiritual pressures. Asuma looks around "We're being watched guys be careful."

Ino, Shikamaru, Chōji, and Asuma get into a defensive stance when two men step out from a clearing one has a massive three-bladed Scythe the other is a smaller man who's very slow shown by how slow he moves. Asuma looks at them "Who are you, and what do you want."  
Shikamaru looks at their clothes and is shocked 'Akatsuki this is bad.' "Asuma-Sensei there Akatsuki, S-Ranked Ninja, there after the tailed beasts there after Naruto for what's inside him."

Asuma looks at Shikamaru as does Ino and Chōji. There all in shock 'How does Shikamaru know this they're all thinking?'  
Hidan grins "So you've heard of us, but your Sensei there is in the Bingo book so I'll kill him for the reward."  
Asuma pushes his squad back "Stay behind me there out of your league."  
Sasori just watches the squad whilst Hidan and Asuma fights.

It's not long before Hidan has what he needs which is Asuma's blood he smiles "Well Asuma it seems I've won did you enjoy your life."

Asuma and the rest are in shock. Asuma is stunned he's far from beaten. He watches as Hidan starts to do some weird incantation luckily Hidan's days about to get a whole lot worse. As Before he can finish a Yellow Flash appears behind him and before he can react his head has left his shoulders. When the body falls down Naruto's standing there with Samehada with blood dripping off it. Naruto knows he's not dead he'll deal with the head later.

Asuma, Ino, Chōji, and Shikamaru are stunned. Naruto looks at them “I'm doing this for your kid Asuma nothing more.” Naruto then turns to Sasori "Well Sasori you ready to die I've already killed Kisame, Deidara, and now Hidan well not fully but I will now it's your turn."  
Sasori looks at him "Who are you."  
Naruto smirks "Why should I tell a person who's about to die but fine I'll enlighten you I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."  
Sasori, Asuma, Ino, Chōji, and Shikamaru are all shocked for different reasons.  
Sasori rolls his eyes "Lies, Naruto is dead we took him over a month ago."  
Naruto Smirks "That you did, but I'm not from this time let's just say I'm from another reality and when you fought against Sakura, and Lady Chiyo I was half the man I am now but enough about me Sasori of the Sands, are you ready to die."  
Before Sasori can bring his tail forward Naruto uses Hiraishin and brings down Samehada and smashes through his puppet and the real Sasori jumps back.  
Sasori looks shocked "How can you be this fast."  
Naruto smirks "My dad's techniques come in handy now Sasori I'll end you or maybe I'll just toy with you." He goes for some handsigns "Tajuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu" The whole area is now surrounded by Naruto's "In my time you thought against my Sakura-Chan with 100 puppets bring them out lets see how you do against my 1000 clones ."  
Sasori brings out his puppets and the 1000 shadow clones attack. Team 10 watch this in amazement. Whilst Naruto's clones are wiping out the puppets Naruto's just standing there eating an apple he then starts to walk towards the real Sasori. Sasori sees him coming and sends some puppets but Naruto brings up Samehada and cuts them down with ease. Sasori is now worried 'How can he be this strong.'

Naruto then goes through some handsigns "Shinju Zanshu No Jutsu" Naruto then sinks into the ground. Sasori looks around and doesn't see Naruto come out of the ground behind him until he sees Samehada sticking out of his chest with another Sword sticking through his heart.  
Naruto pulls his swords away. He's about to walk away when Asuma calls him "Naruto is what you said true."  
Naruto turns back "Yes, and I saved you because no child should grow up without a father in my time your daughter did."  
Asuma is shocked 'Kurenai's pregnant' "Hey, Naruto, why did he say I was beaten when I could still fight."  
Naruto turns around and approaches Team 10 "Hidan was a cult member of Jashin he and Kakuzu are known as the Immortals because Hidan sacrifices people to his god one drop of your blood was all he needed that's how he killed you in my time with that incantation completed he could stab himself but instead of him getting hurt he's stabbing you."  
Asuma nods "Well thank you for saving me."  
Ino steps forward "That redhead said they killed you."  
Naruto looks at Ino "They killed the Naruto of this time, not me."  
Ino nods "Well thanks for saving us I guess."  
Naruto nods "Oh there both in the bingo book I don't care about rewards but Sasori is from Suna and Hidan is from Yugakure split the rewards four ways if you want I hardly care there S-Ranks so you should get a lot no doubt Kakashi did the same for Kisame and Deidara."  
He then turns away picks up Hidan's head which starts shouting at him shocking Team 10 Naruto just ignores him and vanishes in a yellow flash.


End file.
